Harry Potter: An Unexpected Second Chance At A New Beginning: Chamber
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry Potter has just begun his second year at Hogwarts. New alliances are made, friendships are broken as Harry begins to rise to power.


**Harry Potter: An Unexpected Second Chance At A New Beginning: The Chamber Of Secrets**

 **Chapter 1: King´s Cross Station**

When Harry arrived at Kings Cross Station. Harry found his uncle waiting outside impatiently **"Get a move on, boy!"** He ordered in no mood for waiting around for his nephew to bid farewell to his friends.

Harry sighed **"Uncle Vernon, I shan't be travelling back to Privet Drive with you, I am going to Diagon Alley to do a bit of shopping. You can take my trunk and lock it up in my old bedroom if you want".**

" **Excuse me!?. I won't be ordered around by the likes of you, boy. Get in the bloody car now!"** He shouted approaching his nephew.

Harry whipped out his wand **"I dare you, take another step and I'll turn you into a dung beetle".**

Vernon froze as if he were under a full body bind as his purple face turned white at the threat.

" **Fine, boy, go shopping but don't expect me to pick you up".**

Harry nodded and heaved his trunk into the back of Vernon's car **"I'll be back this afternoon. However, before you leave I want to strike a deal with you".**

He then let Hedwig out of her cage and watched as she flew up into the sky to stretch her wings. He let out a small smile and turned his attention back to Vernon after placing the empty cage into his car.

Vernon narrowed his eyes **"What sort of deal, boy?".**

" **I'll pay rent. Let's make a good thing out of a bad situation that we were both force into. You don't want me around or to have anything to do with my world. I get that but I also know the ramifications if the wards around this house for any reason should fall. You know as well as I do the potential danger you would be placing your family. I'm merely here out of familial duty, without me here you and your family are left utterly defenceless against the scores of witches and wizards that would kill you under the ridiculous notion that your deaths would somehow effect me"** He told his uncle seriously **"I'm the only person that stands in the way of you being tortured and murdered. If you want my protection to continue. Then stay the out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. It is really that simple. In exchange for your families compliance I will give you £350. That is a bargain considering I'll only be at your house for two months** **a year** **and** **I'll** **be spending most of my time in my room anyway. Think of me as a paying guest in your house. What do you say, uncle Vernon?. You stuck with me either way".**

" **£400, upfront"** Vernon said stretching out his hand to seal the deal.

Harry took his hand and shook firmly **"You have yourself a deal".**

He walked his uncle get into his car and sped off down the road leaving him behind. Harry walked down to the bus stop down the end of the street and took his wand out and waited at the to the bus stop for the The Knight Bus to arrive.

The Knight Bus pulled to a shrieking stop causing Harry to wince. Stepping onto the bus hesitantly as he flattened his messy nest of hair to conceal his famous lightening bolt scar from the elderly bus driver and curious conductor who smiled cheerily at him **"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch and wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike. I will be yer conductor for this morning".** He said handing Harry his ticket as he held onto the railing for dear life whilst the sleeping witch who was snoozed beside him oblivious to the rather uncomfortable journey as the bus flew down the muggle street with unimaginable speed rocking and thrown an unbalanced Harry around.

Stun Shunpike looked at Harry with something of familiarly. He just couldn't but his finger down on who the kid actually was. Given that they had never met before **"What did you say yer name was again?".**

" **I didn't".**

 **"Well then whereabouts are yeh headed?"** Stan replied.

" **The Leaky Cauldron".**

" **What yeh headed there for?"** He inquired.

" **I wanted to make an early start in getting all my school supplies so I could be better prepared for my second year classes"**.

" **Sounds like your a Ravenclaw. I was in Hufflepuff myself. So what's yer name?".**

Harry replied nonchalant **"Evan** **der** **Jameson".**

" **Can't say I've ever heard of yeh"** Stun replied clueless to whom he was really conversing with.

Harry heading for the doors to exit the bus as it pulled up next to The Leaky Cauldron. When he entered the Leaky Cauldron, he was relieved when no one give him so much as a second glance as he weaved through the tables and up to the bar and out to the courtyard that led to an alleyway. He tapped the bricks with his wand and entered Diagon Alley.

Gringotts was his first stop he needed to get some money from his vault and have a hundred and twenty six of his Galleons exchanged into muggle currency.

When he resurfaced from the underground vault. He left the bank a good deal wealthier and had claimed his rightful status as Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter by having the goblin fetch his inheritance ring. The ring is gold with potter crest and roaring lions around the band that he placed on his left index finger.

He couldn't be seen prancing around in clothes that were not fit for a house elf to wear.

He walked into Twilfitt and Tatting's. The dress maker look aghast at the mere sight of him. Harry was surprised that she didn't throw him out of the shop. However once he explained that he was from one of the sacred twenty eight pureblood families and was muggle raised. The woman looked sympathetic and began to take measurements and have him pick out materials and colours. Harry had colours that were charmed to shape to fit him and repair. He had spent two hundred and eighty galleons but it had been worth it. He then dashed through the Diagon Alley and purchased his school supplies. He was exhausted as he went to the Leaky Cauldron for a spot of lunch.

When he re-entered Diagon Alley and got changed out of his rags into more appropriate attire for a wizard of his status. He left his five bags that he would pick up later. He went into Knockturn Alley to Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary. Harry bought a book on Most Potent Potions and Lethal Poisons that he would have to find a way to make the book appear inconspicuous. He also purchased a lot of growth potion and nutrient draught along with a body restoration potion and a Oculus potion that would repair his bad eye sight. The man shrink down his potions box and Harry pocketed. He stopped by Moribund's book store. He put whatever caught his interest into his basket. He had chosen book mostly from memory of books he had flicked through before, books Hermione had recommended.

When he got to the counter the store man was giving him a suspicious look as he rang up the books. **"Bit young aren't yeh to have a fascination for the darkest of arts. Wonder what yeh parents would say?".**

Harry scowled at the man **"They're dead, not that it is any of your business. But I strongly believe that knowledge is worth more than gold. I will use whatever resources to protect myself and those I value. The ministry be damned. Now if that is all. Good day to you, sir".**

He left the store and made his way back to Diagon Alley. His last stop was to Ollivander's.

" **Back again, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?".**

" **I wish to purchase a wand holder, Mr. Ollivander and some wand posh"** He said

Ollivander ran up his purchases as Harry slipped his wand into the holder and tested it out and paid for the posh and wand holder.

He returned to the leaky cauldron with his hands full and went outside to summon the Knight Bus once more.

When he arrived back at Surrey

Harry opened the front door and set his bags down in the hallway and walked into the kitchen to hand over the money that he had promised his Uncle.

When Vernon took his wife and son out to dinner.

Harry took the opportunity of having the house to himself to performed a ritual in the bathroom in order to remove his magical tracer so that The Ministry couldn't detect his under-age magic or magical signature. The thick gloopy green liquid sloshed around in the bath tub that Harry had to be submerged under in order for the ritual to work with the use of Gillyweed.

Once it was time to get out Harry banished the contains of the bath tub, making sure that there wasn't any residue spillage of the ritual he had just done before returning to his bedroom.

Over the next four weeks of his relatives became suspicious of their nephew's new attitude and appearance. He kept to himself rarely leaving his room as he practically memorized his first year texts, amazed at everything he had forgotten. He read his new books with equal enthusiasm and took careful notes of the more complicated books he had purchased. He felt very prepared for what lay ahead for him this year at Hogwarts.

 **Chapter 2: Nightly Ritual**

At night, Harry would sneak out of Number 4, Privet Drive and exercise working on his agility and stamina. He would also go to the park and sit on the swing set and work on his Occlumency shields that were beginning to erect themselves rather nicely in the little time he had begun his training. Knowing all the while he was being closely watched by members of the advance guard that consisted of Arabella Figg and Elphias Doge who had shadowed him in the years before he started Hogwarts.

On 14th July the night of the full moon.

At was quarter to eleven as Harry began making his preparation for the empowerment ritual. He placed a strong silencing charm around his bedroom and set his ingredients down. The ritual if done correctly would grant him peak human condition. The price was that he would become a living vampire due to the vampire blood that was thrown into the mix and the amount of blood he had already loss to draw the pentagram. He would lost another litre that the vampire blood would replace. In his perceive it was worth it to reap the rewards as all rituals such as this came with a price. That is why blood magic and rituals such as this are consider dark because a sacrifice was almost always required. If you wished to gain something you would have to be willing to lose something in return. It was the price that came with power.

He drew a pentagram in his own blood and placed five lit red candles at the points. He undressed and sat in the middle with a bowl in his lap that had ounces of three vampire blood.

He waited for the moon to rise fully before chanting three times **"O dea tenebris mater immortalibus puer tuus fac me sicut renascentur mea lux vestra absorbere liceat mihi locus ad tenebras sicut ex utero immortales filios tuos in ulnis quibus invocaverit te frater. O lunae lumen puer tuus fac me sicut renascentur me duce tenebris sunt i ita erit renatus"** Which roughly translate _'Oh goddess of the darkness mother to the immortal let me be reborn as your child let your light absorb my own. Allow me passage to the darkness as from your immortal womb into the arms of your children to whom I will call brother. Oh moonlight let me be reborn as your child guide the dark ones to me so I shall be born again'._

The contains in the bowl boiled and bubbled.

Harry took a deep breath and drank the liquid. He was like swallowing hot lava as Harry gasped and clutched his throat as the liquid ran down his throat and the hottest fires of hell spread through his boy.

He didn't know how long he screamed before he passed out in a hot sticky mess on the floor.

The next morning his head of pounding as he let out a pained moan **"Dear gods I feel like I've been run over by a herd of Hippogriffs"** He forced himself into a sitting position much to his bodies dismay. He dragged himself onto his cot and sat at the end and caught a glimpse of something that made his eyes widened in awe at the sight of his new extended fangs that glistened in the sunlight. **"Whoa!"** He said in awe.

He now was a handsome boy, with ebony black hair that falls easy in feather-light strands that is kept longish and well groomed, allowing it to fall neatly about his face. His eyes are a most striking shade of green that had a thick black rim around his irises. He also has dark bruise like smudges underneath as if he had not slept for a very long time. His skin was a few shades lighter than it used to be. It seems fairer than most, just slighter darker than a shade of ivory. He gave off an air eerie calm before the storm vibe. And appeared to look older than he actually was. His lateral incisors and upper canines had grown into a pair of pointed, razor sharp fangs. A burst of renewed energy surged through him as his skin tingled in the daylight.

" **This could work. Perhaps it might bring Remus and I closer together"** He sighed wondering how Mooney got on last night. He missed the werewolf dearly. Remus had become somewhat of an uncle figure to him. Shaking his head he pushed his thoughts of Remus to the back of his mind. He didn't wish to dwell on them it was too painful for him **"The fangs are going to be an issue. I'll have to be careful not to show my teeth when I smile"** He could imagine the look on Parvati's face she was terrified of vampires for some reason unbeknownst to him.

He laid down on his bed, to recover from last nights ordeal. He had a lot of work to do with testing his newfound capabilities without alerting the order that something was amiss.

Time had flown by quickly he had manage to prevent Dobby from ruining the Dursleys dinner party with the Masons so far everything had gone according to plan. He packed his belongs for when the Weasley twins and Ron would come to his rescue and break him out of the Dursleys not that it was necessary now with his little deal in place.

 **Chapter 3: Flying Car**

Harry leans against the wall. Asleep. There is a gentle tapping sound. Harry opens his eyes and stifles a grin

" **Hiya Ron".**

" **Hiya, Harry".**

An old, turquoise-coloured Ford Anglia floats in mid air. Ron leans out the back window. His brother Fred sits in the driver's seat. Fred's twin George is in the passenger seat.

" **Fred? George? What're you doing here?".**

" **Rescuing you, of course. Where's your trunk?".**

Harry smirked and dragged the trunk to the windowsill. He lifts it and Ron grabs the other end hoisting it up into the car with great difficulty before going over to Hedwig who squawked at him. As he passed her over to Ron. Before scrambling onto the window ledge and hops into the car beside Ron who grins at him **"Ready to go?".**

" **You bet, let's get out of here. Muggles aren't used to seeing flying cars you know"** Like a rocket, the Anglia sails into the stars.

Ron turns to Harry **"By the way, Harry. Happy Birthday".**

As the Anglia drops through a pink sky, a haphazard mess of a house, built around a towering central chimney, appears below. By the road, a lopsided sign reads: The Burrow. FLUMPH! The car touches down in a whirling cone of dust, scatters a group of chickens, and fishtails to a halt. The boys spill quickly out of the car. Fred whispers urgently. **"Hurry! Let's nip inside before Mum wakes up!".**

Moments later the boys sneak inside, gently close the door. Harrystops whilst taking in his somewhat familiar surroundings noticing Ron's aging rat, Scabbers. Ron shrugs, averts his eyes self-consciously.

" **It's not much".**

" **But its home"** Ron looks up. Seeing Harry's mesmerized face. He slowly grins with a nod.

" **Where... have... you... been?!"** The boys nearly jump out of their skin. Mrs. Weasley stands in the doorway. Furious. She smiles sweetly at Harry.

" **Harry! How wonderful to see you"** She turns back to the boys **"Beds empty! No note! You could've died! You could've been seen!"** Again, to Harry **"** **I don't blame you, of** **course, dear** **".**

" **But mum-".**

" **No buts. Now care for a spot of tea, Harry?"** She asked him with a softening expression.

" **Mummy. Have you seen my jumper -"** Ginny appears. Sees Harry. And...squeals before dashing back up the stairs. Ron frowns.

" **Ginny. Been talking about you all summer. Dead annoying, really"**.

" **Dad's home!"** The front door opens and Arthur Weasley enters. A tall man with red hair, his robes look dusty and travel-worn.

" **What a night! Nine raids! Nine!".**

" **Dad works at the Ministry of Magic. In the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office"** Explained Ron.

" **Well now. Who are you?".**

Harry approaches the man **"Harry. Harry Potter, sir"** He stretches out his hand.

" **Good Lord, are you really? Ron's told us all about you, of course. When did you get here?"** He said shaking Harry's hand with both of his hands.

" **This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey house and back last night"** Molly said darkly.

" **Did you now! How'd it go?!"** He catches his wife's eye and clears his throat **"I... I mean... That was very wrong, boys. Very wrong indeed. So, Harry. You must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a parking meter?"** Harry is about to answer, when he notices an Errol the owl soaring toward the kitchen window. And ends up smacking into it.

" **That must be Errol with the post. Fetch him, will you, George?"** George takes the unconscious Errol, absently lays him on a draining board, and takes the letters clutched in his claws.

" **It's our Hogwarts letters! And look. They've sent Harry's as well".**

" **Dumbledore must know you're here, Harry. Doesn't miss a trick, that man".**

Harry suppress a snot knowing that the old squib Mrs. Figg told him

" **This lot won't come cheap, Mum. The spell books alone...".**

" **We'll manage. Right then. There's only one place to get all of this".**

" **Diagon Alley!".**

Later during the week

Everyone has gathered in front of the large fireplace.

" **You first, Harry dear"** Mrs. Weasley offers Harry a flowerpot. At the bottom is a layer of very soft dust. Harry makes his mouth frown in confusion.

" **Harry's never travelled by Floo Powder before, Mum".**

" **Floo Powder?".**

Just then, Ron's older brother Percy enters.

" **Percy. Would you mind going first, so Harry can see how it's done?".**

" **Certainly, Mother. Don't worry, Harry. It's simple enough".** Percy takes a pinch from the pot, pitches it into the fireplace and bright green flames roar high. Harry watches as, he calmly walks... straight into them.

" **Diagon Alley".**

Percy vanishes. Tentatively, Harry reaches into the pot.

" **Remember to speak clearly, dear!".**

" **And mind you get out at the right grate!".**

" **Diagon Alley".**

He walks into the fireplace and steps out of the cellar fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Waiting for the Weasleys to join him.

Molly did a quick head count before they left cellar and headed towards the courtyard were Percy Weasley is waiting for them to arrive as he tapped the bricks with his wand. Stepping into Diagon Alley again was like a breath of fresh air for Harry as he looked around.

" **Harry!"** Harry looks up, sees Hermione Granger standing at the top of Gringotts' white steps. She runs down to meet them.

" **Hello, Ron. Oh, it's wonderful to see you two again".**

She stops then, cocks her head curiously at Harry **"What happen to your glasses. Did you get contact lenses?".**

Harry shook his head **"Nah, I took the Oculus potion. It worked better than I thought it would. I don't need glasses any more".**

" **Oh, Harry that is wonderful news and your looking much healthier than I last saw you. You've even more a little weight on. That's good to see".**

 **"C'mon I would like you to meet my parents".**

Arthur's eyes lit up at the prospect of meeting muggles.

When they got to Gringotts Arthur began to converse with Hermione's rather nervous parents.

Harry turned to Hermione **"You'll like the book of spells grade two. I found** **the book** **quite interesting especially the disarming charm".**

" **Oh, I wouldn't know. I hadn't gotten around to purchasing my second year school books yet, that is why I'm here today. I've been revising my first year spell-work for most of the summer".**

" **Great minds think alike. I decided to knuckle down this year and revised too. I took excellent notes if you want to see them sometime".**

" **I'm glad you've decided to take more of an interest in your schoolwork, Harry. I'd love to see your notes. I'll have to make a copy of my own that way we can review them together".**

" **Sure, that's a great idea. I was thinking that if you didn't already have one. Would you be my study partner for when exam time comes up?".**

Hermione looked positively thrilled **"Of course I'll be your study partner Harry".**

" **So you're dentists! Fascinating! I understand other Muggles quite fear you? Why is that?"** Arthur ask.

" **Come now. We're off to Flourish and Blotts"**

 **Isn't it thrilling! Gilderoy Lockhart's going to be there! We can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"** As Mrs. Weasley and Hermione dash off, Harry rolls his eyes.

Gilderoy Lockhart. A handsome, golden-haired wizard with stunning pearl-white teeth. He miles, winks at the camera.

Harry and the others thread their way through a chattering throng of middle-aged ladies, all craning their necks for a view of Lockhart, who sits signing books at the rear of the shop. At the sight of him, Mrs. Weasley pats her hair.

" **There he is!".**

" **Mum fancies him".** For this, Mrs. Weasley gives Ron a jab in the shoulder.

A short man with a camera bumps past.

" **Out of the way! This is for The Daily Prophet!"** Instantly, Lockhart looks up, flashes a smile, when… **"It can't be Harry Potter?"** The crowd whispers excitedly as Lockhart dives forward, seizes Harry's hand and turns him toward the photographer.

Under his breath **"Nice big smile, Harry. Together, you and I rate the front page".** Harry smiled careful not to show his teeth as the camera flashes " **Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is!. When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me - which, incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop The Daily Prophet's Bestseller List - he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of charge!".**

As the crowd claps, Lockhart catches the eye of a flunky and, before Harry knows it, a towering stack of books is shoved into his arms.

" **Thank you"** After slipping free, Harry drifts back into the crowd and drops the books into Ginny's cauldron **"You have these. I'll buy my own -".**

Draco appears out of no where, sneers **"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page".**

" **Is that jealousy I hear, Malfoy?"** He said provoking the boy **"So what if I'm famous big deal. Get over it already. Haven't you got better things to do with your time than bother me?. This petty little feud we've got going on with one another is tedious. Why don't you just like bygones be bygones".**

" **What are you suggesting Potter?. That we be civil to one another?. Why should I?. You rejected my offer of friendship. And chose to affiliate with those filthy blood traitors and that mudblood Granger".**

" **Don't call them that, Malfoy"** He said testily **"I wasn't suggesting friendship. I was merely suggesting a truce of some sort. We could never be friends our opinions and beliefs are differ too much for that. There is no reason why we cannot be civil to one another and perhaps extend our social circles to one another. It would make both our lives a great deal easier at school and it would benefit our families, if we were to become better acquainted".**

Draco raised an eyebrow and drawled **"Perhaps".**

" **I do not need an answer now, think about it and you can owl me or we can privately discuss this further at Hogwarts. Now if you'll excuse me, Malfoy. Come along, Ginny".**

Before he could move Lucius placed his cane on Harry's shoulder to stop him **"Ah... Mr. Potter.**

 **I don't believe we've met".**

Lucius Malfoy extends his hand, as if offering to shake Harry's, but instead gently plays his fingers over the fringe of Harry's scalp, revealing Harry's lightning bolt scar. At his touch, Harry withdraws, ever so slightly.

" **Forgive me, Mr. Potter. But your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you".**

" **Ginny, could you leave us for a moment. I'd like a private word with Mr. Malfoy"** Ginny looks hesitant before nodding as she left to three alone.

Harry gave a mild snort **"Voldemort is nothing but a murderer who killed my parents"** He looked around and took out his wand and muttered a silencing charm so not to be overheard.

" **Yes, a pity about your parents. Curious that you yourself should escape with a mere flesh wound. Curious, too, that you speak of him as if he is not gone".**

" **You and I know that he isn't Mr. Malfoy. I am not a fool to think that Voldemort did not take precautionary measure to ensure his return. Let me tell you something he allowed his fear of death to lead to anger and then anger which led to hatred and in the end it only led to his own and other people's suffering because he become corrupted by the power he wielded, driven by the dark arts and those that fed his inflatable ego. The only reason he become powerful was because of his allies. Without them. He is but one man. It was his army that he had behind him that made him such a threat in the first place"** He said with conviction **"I could easily become just like that supposed dark lord everyone pipes on about. I am powerful, dark and have many who would follow me because I defeated him when I was nothing more than a mere infant. If I truly wanted to I could take that murdering bastard's place and do you know what Mr. Malfoy. His flock of sheep would follow me without question. Do you know why they would?. I'll tell you why shall I because I can offer them power and a worthy cause to fight for. That is all they would need to give me their loyalty as I know that the dark are in need of a leader".**

Draco and Lucius were taken back at how true his words were. The position was only for anyone who was powerful enough, and had a worthy cause to fight for. **"** **Look at me, Mr. Malfoy. Properly this time. You can't tell me you cannot sense it or see the subtle signs that are on plain view?. I am everything the dark could want in a leader. Am I not?".**

Lucius narrowed his eyes as he looked at the boy with a deciphering look. He didn't know how he had missed it, his eyes shone with hidden power and darkness that only came from dabbling with the dark arts. It was then he sense it, there was a darkness that surrounded the boy that shrouded his magic. There was no doubt about it, the boy was on there side. He was dark, all the way through. He had no detected a single redeeming glimmer of light in this boy. **"Perhaps, I do not deny that you have the potential to become a dark lord"** Lucius drawled thoughtfully **"Do tell me what makes you think that you are in any position that you could lead the dark. You know as I do that it is only a matter of time before he returns. Why would those who once followed him, turn to you?".**

" **Th** **ose who ally themselves with the dark** **would grovel to anyone with power that is superior to their own. It is disgusting to think that anyone who would call themselves pure would willingly become a house elf. That is what Voldemort turned them into. He commands them and they come, they overstep and he punishes them for minor infringements, and treats his followers as if their were nothing more than inferior pests. Do you know why people cried Imperious to the Ministry, Mr. Malfoy?. Because they were only loyal because they took advantage of their newfound positions because of the fear he instilled and they thought themselves to be superior above the rest or naively joined and couldn't back because they got in too deep and feared being labelled a traitor"** He said strongly. **"What the dark need is a leader who will led them out of the darkness into the light. Not a lord to punish and command them like pitiful servants"** He turned to Draco **"Their is a difference between being a leader and being a dictator.** **I have defeated the dark lord twice now and lived to tell the tale. Have I not?. Once when I was a mere infant and the second time just recently when he possessed took Professor Quirrell. I am stronger than** **I seem, smarter than you think and darker than you will ever know. I suggest you speak with Professor Snape. He and I had a little chat about common interests. Let's just say I have a mentor who can teach me, magics that Hogwarts cannot and will not teach. If you caught my drift".**

Lucius smirked and raised an eyebrow intrigued.

Draco gawked like an idiot **"My godfather is mentoring you in the dark arts?".**

" **I didn't say that, Draco. That would be very Gryffindor of me to imply that now wouldn't it. Professor Snape and I shall merely be giving me extra defence lessons. At least that is what he will be telling the headmaster. Not that I really need these extra lessons. I've been doing just fine on my own so far".**

" **Indeed, I've misjudged you, Mr. Potter. From what Draco has told me. You have everyone fooled with your golden Gryffindor facade".**

Harry laughed humourlessly **"Like I told Professor Snape, who would suspect a snake in a lion's den. I may roar like a lion but I strike like a snake. I do not need to bare my fangs at my opponent when my glare is just as deadly as a Basilisk. I am a true Slytherin. You and the other Slytherins should remember that because now that I have defeated the dark lord once again. I will be focusing on readily myself for what is to come. And Mr. Malfoy I should remind you that when he does return you will be in his good graces given you renounced your death eater ways when you were brought before the ministry. You claimed to be under the Imperius I do believe whilst your sister in law, her husband and his brother were sent to Azkaban. No very loyal of his second in command wouldn't you say?. I'd say that would make you a traitor to the cause wouldn't it?".**

Lucius' face was schooled but the fear was evident in his eyes and his son's.

"Think of this little chat as an eye opener. Should you ever need to take up your old position just remember Lucius that there is a third option open to you and your son should the time come when your loyalties to that bastard son of a squib and muggle that you call a dark lord waver. I will offer you my protection and if necessary put your family in hiding. All I ask in return is that when the time comes I can trust you not to stab me in the back. I don't care where your loyalties lie or to whom you give it to. If you want to survive this war coming war then you would do well to put your faith in me. Spread the word around.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing from his former arch nemesis. **"** **You're serious aren't you, Potter** **?. Then why don't you do it then?".**

" **Why don't I** **do what** **, Malfoy?"** Harry raised an eyebrow with a knowingly smirk on his face as he crossed his arms.

" **The dark lord is gone and it is unlikely that he will return. You right, the dark need a leader who will lead them not rule over and punish them like house elves. You are the only one who is in the position to take his place"** Draco told him.

" **He'll return,** **Malfoy** **. I have a good intuition and I am telling you, that the dark lord is out their somewhere. When he returns and I am certain that he will in time. I need to be ready for what comes my way. I cannot lead an army who is neither loyal to one master over another. I don't want an army. I need to seek out people whom I can rely on not to betray me and if necessary trust with my life. That takes time to build up that sort of trust. Time I fear I don't have. However in the mean time I will do what ever it takes to ensure the protection of the ones I love and care for. No matter what the price I must pay for obtaining the knowledge. The Ministry and Dumbledore be damned. Know this I will rid the world of old mouldy shorts, once and for all. But to do so I cannot do it alone. Along the way I shall need help. That is why I am giving those who once served him, the ministry or the light a third option that I will make known in time"** He took the silencing charm down **"It is something that you should think about. Now if you excuse me"** Harry walked away leaving a perplexed Lucius and Draco in his wake.

" **Ron! Harry! It's mad in here. Let's go outside".**

He said stiffly **"Lucius".**

" **Busy time at the Ministry. All those raids. I hope they're paying you overtime"** Malfoy reaches into Ginny's cauldron, removes a very old, battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

" **Obviously not. Dear me. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it".**

" **We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius".**

Lucius glancing at the Grangers with disdain **"Clearly. The company you keep, Weasley. And I thought your family could sink no lower".** Mr. Weasley moves to hit Lucius Malfoy. Hagrid steps forward, puts a firm hand on Mr. Weasley's shoulder.

" **Ignore him, Mr. Weasley. This is not the time or place to settle old scores. Leave him be"** Harry told him taking charge of the situation. Mr. Weasley backs away. Lucius Malfoy tosses Ginny's battered textbook back into her cauldron.

" **Here, girl. Take your book. It's the best your father can give you"** Lucius and Draco exit. Harry shakes his head and looks at the Weasleys.

 **Chapter 4: Flying Car**

The Weasleys and Harry - pushing large trolleys – dash under the large clock which reads two minutes to eleven.

" **Oh dear! The train'll be leaving any moment! All together now!"** Hurrying, they race to Platform Nine and Ten. Quickly, Percy, Fred and George stride briskly toward the stone

barrier that divides the platforms - and simply disappear

" **Go on, Ginny. You know what to do"** Ginny, looking a bit nervous, rushes toward the barrier,

closes her eyes, and sleds... out onto the other side. As she gazes at the Hogwarts Express, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley materialize at her side.

Ron glances at the clock **"We better hurry".**

Harry nods and gestures Ron to go ahead knowing what was about to happen as Ron leans into his trolley and - CRASH! - hits the barrier and bounces back. The guard glowers at him **"What in blazes d'you think you're doing?".**

" **Sorry sir, he lost control of his trolley. It won't happen again"** He turns to Ron and whispers **"The barrier is closed itself for some reason"** As Ron presses his ear to the barrier, the clock chimes.

" **The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock. We've missed it".**

" **Can't hear a thing"** A sudden thought **"Harry. If we can't get through, maybe Mum and Dad can't get back".**

" **Maybe we should go wait by the car"** He suggested.

" **The car!".**

" **Pushing their trolleys madly before them, Harry and Ron dash to the car, load their belongings into the Anglia's boot".**

Harry takes out a quill and piece of parchment.

Ron eyebrows furrowed **"What are you doing?".**

" **Writing a letter to Dumbledore that we will be running a bit late".**

' _Dear Dumbledore,_

 _I and Ron have missed The Hogwarts Express. A certain house elf has sealed the gateway. I sense danger ahead. Look towards the stars. Perhaps you might see a blue shooting one fly by in the direction of the forbidden forest._

 _Sorry in advance but destiny calls._

 _Otherwise I would of just gone to the Leaky Cauldron with Ron and waited until alternative transportation could be arranged._

 _Yours Truly_

 _Harry. J. Potter'._

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig **"Do not let this letter be intercepted by anyone other than the headmaster okay, girl. It is important that he gets this"** He looks over to Ron **"Something tells me we're going to regret this".**

Ron taps his wand on the dash and the Anglia burbles to life.

" **No offense, Ron, but are you sure you know how to fly this".**

" **No problem"** Ron shifts. With a great jolt, the car lifts from the ground.

There. See. Now I reckon all we have to do is find the Hogwarts Express and follow it. Simple.

Harry nods, not entirely convinced. He peers out the window. Down below, two pedestrians stare in disbelief.

" **Uh, Ron. I should tell you. Most Muggles aren't accustomed to seeing a flying car".**

" **Right".** Ron presses a tiny sliver button on the dashboard and they... disappears. Down below, the baffled pedestrians blink.

In the clouds, passes through, finds Scotland's stunning green. The Anglia's engine putters

softly, when - POP! - the car reappears. Ron jabs at the silver button.

" **Uh oh. The Invisibility Booster must be faulty".**

" **Any sign of the train?".**

" **There! Up ahead! Look..."** Along a steep bridge, a single line of train tracks appear.

" **Brilliant"** Ron shifts, glides down, until the Anglia is only a few feet above the tracks. The boys peer ahead, looking for the train.

" **It must be around here some place"** Behind them, through the Anglia's rear window, the

Hogwarts Express appears, closing fast. Ron perk up. Smile. Whilst Harry takes the precaution to buckle up.

" **Do you hear that?"** Then, at precisely the same moment, Harry and Ron register the direction of the sound. They glance at each other, turn as one and see the train growing huge in the

rear window.

" **Aaaahhhhh!"** Ron spins the wheel, puts his foot to the gas and – at the last possible second - whips the Anglia out of the train's path. The car waffles, topples upside down

briefly, before... tilting onto its side. As it jets under the bridge.

They watch as the Hogwarts Express zip past and, in one window, glimpses Neville and Seamus, mouths open in astonishment.

" **I think we found the train"** He chuckles.

As Hogwarts castle comes into view, Ron turns to Harry **"Welcome home, Harry"** Harry smiles at the sight of it, when... the Anglia groans.

" **That does not sound good, do you actually know how to land a car?".**

"Well... no. but, until a few hours ago, I'd never taken off in one either" With that, the car lurches, the nose drops, and… **"Uh oh".**

Harry, Ron and car go pitching through the night. As Ron rakes the gears, they hurtle madly toward the castle wall.

" **It's not working!"** Ron panics.

Harry unbuckles his seat belt and scrambles into the front passenger seat as Ron shifts desperately. The Anglia lurches up, barely clears the castle wall. Harry and Ron exchange a look of relief, when... the car groans again, lurches... downward.

" **Ron! Mind that tree!"** Harry yells knowing that it'll do no good.

Down below a Giant Willow Tree looms. Ron shifts. Nothing

Harry reaches over and, together, he and Ron spin the wheel. It's useless. The car is heading straight for the tree. Desperately, Ron whips out his wand and whacks the dashboard **"STOP! STOP! STOP!"** The wand snaps in two and – CRUNCH!. At that same exact moment Harry accidentally tears off the steering wheel as Ron opens agape in disbelief. **"Oops"** Harry says.

The car meets tree. Harry blinks. They hang dreamily, balanced on the highest limb.

" **My wand! Look at my wand!".**

" **Be thankful it's not your neck"** THWUNMP! Something heavy hits Harry's door, sends a

shudder through the car.

" **What's happening?"** Slowly, they look up and, in disbelief, watch one of the tree's branches pull back, curl into itself, and come lashing forward like a massive fist. THWUMP!

" **Aaaaahhhhh!"** The Anglia tilts crazily, slides backwards and free-falls through the air and... lands on lower grid of branches.

" **What kind of tree is this?"** Before Harry can respond, the tree begins to pummel the

car from all sides, tossing Henry and Ron about like popcorn. Windows shatter. Heavy dents appear on the roof above Ron and Harry's heads. Then the car falls

again... slamming heavily to the ground. Instantly, the tree's lower branches shoot through the front and rear windscreens and, gaining purchase, begin to shake the car back and forth

" **Aaaaahhhhh!"**

The tree pitches the car into the air. As the Anglia slams down again, bobbing on its squealing shocks, the engine burbles back to life Harry looks up, peering through the shattered windscreen. The willow's branches, as one, rear back, ready for one last punishing blow.

Harry whips his wand and taps the car. **"Reverse! Reverse!".**

Ron shifts, the car shoots backwards, and the willow pummels the tread marked ground they just vacated. Safely clear, the doors fly open, the seats tip sideways, and Ron and Harry are ejected. As they hit the ground, their trunks fly from the boot, Hedwig's cage rockets out

the back window, and Hedwig herself flaps into the night. Taillights blazing angrily, the battered car speeds off, fishtailing into the Dark Forest.

" **Dad's going to kill me"** They hear a tremendous groan, turn back, and see the Whomping Willow assume its natural form, waiting for its next victim.

Filthy and bruised, Harry and Ron drag themselves up the steps. Behind them we see the mountain of student trunks and caged pets already brought up from the train.

" **A house elf shows up in my bedroom, we can't get through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, we almost get killed by a tree... clearly someone doesn't want me here this year"** He turns to Ron **"Sounds like we're in for another adventure".**

" **You're barking mate".**

" **Oh, good heavens Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley you're alright"** Their head of house swiftly approached.

Harry rubbed his head **"Hello, Professor. We're both fine".**

" **Speak for yourself, that bloody tree tried to kill us".**

Harry shrugged.

Snape appeared with a scowl at them **"You were seen! By no less then seven Muggles. Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world. Not to mention the damage you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that has been on these grounds for hundreds of years".**

" **Honestly, Professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us".**

" **Silence! I assure you, were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home tonight. As it is -".**

" **They are not".**

Harry looked relief **"Professor Dumbledore, did you get my message?".**

Dumbledore nodded **"Yes, I did Mr. Potter".**

" **Then you know it was necessary sir, I didn't have a choice in the matter. You know as well as I do the ramifications of meddling with things that are fixated. Certain events I cannot interfere with whilst others are more malleable"** He told the headmaster **"I apologise for the trouble that I and Ron".**

Ron furrowed his eyebrows **"What are you on about, mate".**

Harry winced **"Ron, I was going to tell you eventually"** He sighed **"Please don't let your temper get the better of you. Just hear me out alright".**

Ron nodded.

" **I'm a seer".**

Ron gawked **"No way, that is wicked. So you know what is going to happen in the future then?".**

Harry looked slightly relief and nodded **"Yeah, like Professor McGonagall is going to send a letter to our families tonight and each of us will have detention. You with Finch cleaning the trophy cabinet and I get put into detention with Lockhart reading his fan mail"** He groaned at the thought of it **"Oh and tomorrow your going to get a howler whatever that is from Mrs. Weasley. And Ginny got placed into Gryffindor".**

Ron paled at the mention of a howler and gulped and looked at his head of house **"You not really going to write a letter to our families are you professor".**

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry in shock before turning to Ron her lips thinned **"As a matter of fact, Mr. Weasley I am",**

" **But you can't-"  
**  
Harry covered Ron mouth with his hand **"Don't you dare, Ron. You'll make matters worse. I don't want to start the year with Gryffindor being minus points".**

Snape casts a look of pure venom at Harry and Ron. **"Where are you glasses, Mr. Potter?"** He questioned suspiciously.

" **Oh, I don't need them any more sir, I got my eyes fixed during the summer. I was at a huge disadvantage should someone of banish my glasses during a duel. It could cost me so I took the measures to ensure that would be an issue in future"** He replied truthfully.

Snape nodded his head in acceptance.

 **"A wise course of act, Mr. Potter"** Dumbledore told him in approval.

" **Thank you, sir".**

McGonagall then spoke **"I have a bone to pick with you, Mr. Potter. Professor Snape tells me that you've been holding back in your classes".**

Harry paled **"Uh-".**

" **From what I've been told by Professor Snape. We've yet to see any real attempt from you in your classes. Do so again, this year Mr. Potter and I as well as the other professors will not hesitate to deduct points and have you resit all your exams if we think you are holding back regardless of your reasoning for doing so is that understood?"** She said sternly.

" **Yes, Professor. I won't do it again,".**

Dumbledore clapped his hands **"Splendid. Now, I suggest we return to the feast. There's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample".**

Professor McGonagall eyed the boys **"Are you alright Mr. Potter. You're rather pale?"** She asked out of concern.

" **Erm, yes professor. I didn't spend much time in the sun this summer. The whole two months I stayed indoors revising ".**

" **If you push yourself too hard you'll work yourself into exhaustion. It isn't healthy, In fact I told Ms. Granger the same thing last year. You both should take a break from your studies everyone in a while. Children your age should be outside playing not indoors with your head in books all the time. There's more to life than books, Mr. Potter".**

Ron nodded in agreement **"That's all he did at the burrow. He wasn't even interested in playing Quidditch with us. My bedroom floor was covered with books. I could barely move without stubbing my toe on one"** He complained.

Harry scoffed glaring at his friend **"Your exaggerating. The floor wasn't littered. I had a pile of books neatly stacked which you kept knocking over might I add. Would it kill you to take an interest in your studies and crack on a book once in a while".**

" **Bloody hell, your starting to sound like Hermione, she's becoming a bad influence on you, mate".**

Harry rolled his eyes. **"Perhaps, but is it such a bad thing, that I wish to succeed in life. Had it not been for Hermione. Neither you nor I would be standing here now, Ron. I think Hermione despite her insecurities about her blood status and worth has the potential to be great. That girl has brains something that at times we seem to be lack".**

Ron scoffed **"Your barking mate".**

" **Language Mr. Weasley"** Professor McGonagall reprimand him as her eyes softened towards Harry. **"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley would you get changed into your school robes and tidy yourself up a bit.**

" **Yes, Professor"** Said both boys as they headed towards the staircase.

Professor McGonagall turned to her colleague **"I see, what you mean, Severus. It's like he's an entirely different boy from we saw last year. The way he speaks and acts isn't normal for an eleven year".**

" **I told you, the boy is one of my snakes, Minerva. He may pretend to be one of your lions. But I've seen what is hidden underneath that lion skin that he merely uses as a disguise to conceal his true nature. I would have him re-sorted if it didn't jeopardy his safety and my snakes. They're all fooled by his cleverly devised charade. The boy is a basilisk amongst my snakes. And they don't even know it yet. He roars like a lion, but without a moments notice can bare his fangs and strike like the snake he is".**

" **If what you say is true, Severus I fear that I won't be able to keep him in my den with my other lions. The sorting hat has the final say, as you well know if a student no longer fits into their house. That they can be re-sorted as long as it is before their third year. When elective classes are chosen. Which means that Mr. Potter as of this moment in time is still re-sortable. The sorting hat might not have a choice in the matter and I doubt if Harry is truly meant for your house, that he could sway the hat once more from placing him there, Severus".**

" **I do not know whether Mr. Potter is aware of the fact. You will have to tell him to keep his fangs in check until third year"** Severus told her seriously **"When the dark lord returns if Mr. Potter was placed into my house. He would be left vulnerable and it would be even more difficult to protect the boy than it would if he remains in Gryffindor".**

" **I agree with Severus, if this was any other student then I would have no issue with a re-sorting taking place but in this case. It would be dangerous and unwise for Mr. Potter to end up in Slytherin"** Dumbledore said grave.

 **Chapter 5: The Howler**

The Whomping Willow sulks in the courtyard, slings strung about its injured branches.

At the green house the students hurry inside for the beginning of class.

As Harry and Ron enter, Seamus, Neville and some of the other Gryffindors hover nearby.

" **Detention. On the first day?".**

" **That must be some kind of record".**

 **"I should think you'd count yourself lucky that's all you got"** Hermione reprimand.

I should think you'd mind your own business. They glare at each other. Professor Sprout, a squat little witch, taps her wand on a stack of pots.

" **Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years. Today, we will be re-potting Mandrakes. Now, who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake? Yes, Mr. Potter?".**

" **Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been transfigured to their original**

 **state as they are a prime ingredient to the for the Mandrake Restorative Draugh when matured to counteract such curses as the petrifying curse or transmogrifian torture curse. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it. Their leaves can be used in Potions, additionally, the Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes"** He paused for a moment taking in a breath before continue **"As these Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours. That is why we have been each provided with a pair of earmuffs".**

Everyone was staring at Harry in astonishment.

" **Excellent. fifteen points to Gryffindor. You are indeed correct. I was told you've been holding back in your classes but I never thought that it was too this extend shame on you, Mr. Potter for hiding your true potential for a whole year".**

Ron frowns. He's gotten a bright pink fluffy pair. When the class is ready, Professor Sprout leads them to the garden area. She grasps one of the tufty plants before her... and pulls. Harry gasps. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, extremely ugly baby pops out of the earth, leaves growing right out of its head. Neville's eyes roll back. He faints. Professor Sprout plunges the bawling creature deep into a pot, removes her earmuffs, and the others follow suit. Everyone save Neville, who lies stretched on the ground.

" **Hm. Looks as though Mr. Longbottom neglected his muffs".**

" **No, ma'am. He's just fainted".**

" **Very well. We'll just leave him then. Come now. Four to a tray, plenty of pots to go round...".**

At Lunch in the Great Hall.

" **Say it. I'm doomed".**

" **You're doomed. Considering the howler your mother sent you is going to be here in the matter of minutes".** Flash! - a light blinds Harry. He blinks, finds a small boy Colin Creevey standing before him with a camera.

Ron moaned and banged his head on the table **"Don't remind me, Harry. I've been dreading it ever since you told me".**

" **Hiya, Harry. I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too".**

" **Hello, Colin. Nice to meet -"**

" **They're for my dad - the pictures. He's a milkman, you know, a Muggle, like all our family's been until me. No one knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till we got my letter from Hogwarts. Everyone just thought I was mental".**

" **Imagine that".**

" **Say, Harry. D'you think your friend could take a photo of me and you standing together? Ya'know, to prove I've met you?"** Harry glances at Ron. He looks positively homicidal. He grimaced as the owls steamed into the great hall.

Harry patted Ron on the back and scooted away **"Sorry, mate but I'd rather spend the day in the hospital wing having Madam Pomfrey restore my hearing".**

" **That bad huh?"** Ron said dreading it

" **Post is here!"**

One after another, the birds swoop gracefully down, clutching letters from home. All except one, who plops beak-first into Ron's soup. Errol.

" **Bloody bird's a menace—Oh no, Harry its here".**

Harry grimace sympathetic **"You're better just getting it done and over with, Ron".**

" **Heads up, everyone. Weasley's gotten himself a Howler".**

" **Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my Gran once... and it was horrible".**

Ron looks pale. Clutched in Errol's beak is a damp red envelope. His hands shaking, he takes it, opens it, and...Mrs. Weasley's voice thunders, sending plates and spoons rattling.

 _ **RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU**_

 _ **STEAL THAT CAR! I AM**_

 _ **ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR**_

 _ **FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY**_

 _ **AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR**_

 _ **FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT**_

 _ **OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT**_

 _ **HOME!**_

Her softening suddenly

 _ **Oh, and Ginny dear.**_

 _ **Congratulations on making**_

 _ **Gryffindor. Your father and I are**_

 _ **so proud.**_

Ginny, sitting a bit apart from the others, looks up shyly, then returns to the small black book she's scribbling in. Ron watches the envelope rip itself to pieces, then endures howls of laugher from the other House tables. Colin Creevey snaps a few photos. Harry looks sympathetically at Ron.

" **Look at it this way. How much worse can things get?".**

" **I don't know you tell me".**

Harry cringed **"You really don't want to know".**

 **Chapter 5: Vampires and Pixies**

He knew the first time he set eyes on Lockhart that he was a fraud. He claimed after an encounter with a vampire, the vampire could eat nothing but lettuce. Harry snorted at the ridiculousness of his claim.

He nudged Ron **"Perhaps, Lockhart could give us a demonstration. I wonder what the vampire would do if Lockhart had the audacity of giving him a** **lettuce** **. This is ridiculous at least with Quirrelmort we actually learnt something".**

Ron choked on his own spit.

Lockhart came over **"Do you find something amusing, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter".**

I scowled at him **"Yes, sir we were just conversing about how ridiculous it is for vampires to become vegetarian. Vampires require blood whether it be a blood substitute potion or animal or human blood. They need blood not to survive, more recently, it has been discovered that without blood for over a period of a couple of weeks, Vampires begin to weaken and descend into a dangerous crazed state that makes them hunt for blood by any means necessary. Although Vampires do have an innate craving for blood, this does not necessarily mean they crave the blood of humans. Historically, both humans and Vampires alike believed that human blood was necessary in the survival of Vampires, however it has been discovered that Vampires simply need blood, any kind of blood, to keep their strength up. This has made drinking human blood taboo within the Vampire community, and the practice is illegal under Transylvanian and Serbian law"** He said in a matter of fact manner **"Therefore if you did as you claim then that vampire would be feral and a danger to the public both magical and muggle. I do not recall hearing anything in the daily prophet about any vampire attacks of late in the past few years. Do tell me, sir, if I am mistaken?".**

Lockhart looked incredibly nervous and quickly changed topic moving onto pixies as he went back to the front of the room.

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance as he zoned out not bothering to listen to the blonde buffoon.

As Gilderoy Lockhart paces before the class. Hermione and the girls hang on his every word, while Harry and Ron eye the large, covered cage rattling mysteriously on his desk.

" **I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about. Just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in..."** Lockhart begins to circulate papers. Harry and Ron examine the questions. Ron whispers to Harry. **"Look at these questions. They're all about him".**

" **Good thing I know the answers then".**

Lockhart rifles through the completed exams.

" **Tut, tut. Hardly any of you remembered my favourite colour is lilac. But Miss Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Good girl"** Hermione beams. **"But not surprising Mr. Potter has answered the quiz with all the correct answers Good boy, five points to Gryffindor"** He winks at him with a charming grin.

Lockhart's expression suddenly darkens. **"Now... be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here...** "With a showman's flair, Lockhart turns slowly to the cage.

" **I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them".** A pale Neville draws back. Harry and Ron lean forward. Lockhart lets the tension build, then whips off the cover. Inside the cage are several electric blue creatures. Eight inches tall, with pointed faces and wings, they rattle the bars and pull bizarre faces at the students.

" **Cornish pixies?".**

" **Freshly caught Cornish pixies"** Unable to control themselves, Seamus and Harry snorts with laughter.

" **Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Potter, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now!"** Lockhart flings open the cage. Instantly, the pixies rocket about, spraying the students with ink bottles, breaking beakers and shredding books. Two seize Neville by the ears, lift him into the air, and begin to circle

the ceiling.

" **Come on now, round them up, round them up. They're only pixies".** Brandishing his wand

" **Peskipiski Pesternomi!"** The spell has absolutely no effect. A particularly obnoxious pixie makes a face, seizes Lockhart's wand and tosses it out the window. Lockhart joins the stampede to the door.

Harry roll his eyes **"And you have a crush on that pompous prat"** He points his wand " **Immobilus!"**. The pixies freeze in mid-air. Neville falls, plops onto Lockhart's desk, shaken but unhurt. He looks at Harry.

" **Why is it always me?".**

" **Yeh know Nev. I ask myself that question all the time or at least I will do. Are you alright?".**

Neville nodded **"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Harry".**

Fresh from the pixies, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville walk. Hair askew. Robes shredded.

" **Can you believe him?".**

" **I'm sure Professor Lockhart just wanted to give us some hands-on experience".**

Harry snorted **"Hands on? Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing".**

" **Rubbish. Read his books. You'll see all the amazing things he's done".**

" **He says he's done. Don't be naive their just stories, Hermione. He's a fraud trust me on this".**

" **Trust him, Hermione. Harry's a seer".**

Harry elbowed Ron as Neville eyes widened and Hermione frowned **"Really, Harry. I didn't know you were a seer".**

" **You weren't suppose to. It is a secret. This stays between the** **four** **of us. No one can know. Lives depend on it"** He said in all seriousness.

The four nodded.

" **Sorry, mate".**

Harry shook his head **"You didn't mean to besides I was going to tell Hermione eventually** **and Neville is our friend too, at least I consider him as such** **".**

Neville looked up surprised **"Really?".**

Harry nodded and clapped him on the back **"Course you're my friend, Nev"**

" **True Seers are very rare, Harry. Seeing into the future is incredibly difficult because of the complexity of every single action and their consequences. Are you going to be taking Divination next year, then?".**

Harry nodded **"Yeah** **I might as** **well** **since I'm taking,** **Care of Magical Creature Studies and Ancient Runes".**

 **Chapter 6: Enemies of The Heir of Slytherin Beware**

The Gryffindor Quidditch team—Harry, Fred, George, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson—trail Oliver Wood through the courtyard, toward the distant Quidditch pitch. Several students are outside, studying.

" **I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We're going to train earlier, harder, and longer!"** He squints **"What the... I don't believe it!"** Crossing the courtyard from the other side are seven boys in green robes, also carrying broomsticks. At their lead is Marcus Flint, trollish Slytherin Captain. Ron, sitting at a table with Hermione, looks up.

" **Uh-oh. I smell trouble".**

" **Clear out, Flint! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today".**

" **Easy, Wood. I've got a note"** As Wood snatches the Parchment from Flint's hand, Ron and

Hermione come up to join the others.

 _'I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'_ He looks up **"You've got a new Seeker? Who?".**

A pasty-faced boy pushes to the front.

" **Congratulations Draco, I see I will have come competition this year. May the better seeker win"** He stretched out his hand.

Draco smirked **"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year..."** He accept Harry's hand and shook once before gesturing over to the Slytherins holding out seven brand-new gleaming broomsticks. The Gryffindors look stunned.

" **Those are Nimbus Two Thousand Ones".**

" **A generous gift from Draco's father".**

" **That's right, Weasley. You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best"** Draco taunted.

" **Doesn't necessary mean you're going to win, though does it, Malfoy. I admit you've got some talent on a broom but that doesn't make you the better flier out of us, even with that broom. How about we make things interesting. A little bet shall we say?".**

Draco raises an eyebrow interested **"Name your stakes, Potter".**

" **A hundred Galleons says that Gryffindor win the upcoming match against Slytherin".**

Draco smirks **"Now your talking, Potter. Fine a hundred galleons it is"** They shook hands once again.

Harry leaves the Quidditch pitch and goes to his head of house office **"Professor McGonagall may I speak to about something?".**

" **Do come in, Mr. Potter"** Harry entered as his head of house sat behind her desk **"What is it you wish to speak to me about".**

" **I thought that I should take you that I had another vision. I just wanted to inform you that should you make a little bet with Professor Snape about the match against Slytherin. I would raise the stakes considering Gryffindor will win".**

McGonagall smiled at him **"Oh, is that right, Mr. Potter. I will keep your advise in mind. Thank you, now if that is all?".**

Harry nodded and left his head of house who looked like the cat who got the cream.

Later that night the walls of Lockhart's office, lined with framed photographs of... Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry and Lockhart work by candlelight at an ornate desk. Bleary- eyed, Harry addresses envelopes, while a cheery Lockhart puts his signature to the stack of glossy photos bearing his image.

" **Harry, Harry, Harry... Can you possibly imagine a better way to serve detention than by helping me answer my fan mail?"** Harry forces a smile **"Fame's a fickle friend, Harry. Celebrity is as celebrity does. Remember that".** Harry nods, glancing gloomily at the towering stack of envelopes that remain. Dipping his quill, he starts to write, when... a chilly voice fills the room.

" **Come... come to me...".**

Harry played along he couldn't stand other minute of this **"What?".**

" **I was saying, six solid months at the top of the bestseller list! Broke all records!".**

" **No... not you, that... voice".**

" **Voice?".**

" **That... voice. Didn't you hear it?".**

" **What are you talking about, Harry? I think we're getting a bit drowsy. Great Scott - and no wonder - look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! Dinner's nearly done! If you hurry you might make pudding. Spooky how the time flies when one's having fun!".**

" **Yeah, this detention was a whole heap of fun"** He said sarcastically. **"I might just get another so that we can do this again sometime"** Knowing his sarcasm fell on deaf ear.

" **I've enjoyed our time together too. You are more than welcome to come after dinner sometime to answer some more of my fan mail".** Harry passes quickly through the lengthening shadows of the empty corridor, when… **"Blood... I smell blood..."**

Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep whiff of the air. His mouth waters at the heavy scent of freshly spilt blood in the air. It make his teeth ache as Harry went looking for the source.

" **Let me rip you... let me kill you..."** Harry steps to the wall, playing his fingers along the stone, then begins walk, slowly at first, then more quickly, as if following something, moving faster and faster, rounding the corner and coming face to face with... Hermione and Ron.

" **Harry!".**

" **Oh, Hello, Hermione did you hear where that voice is going from?".**

" **Voice?. What voice?".**

 **"Never mind, I think that its an auditory vision of sorts.** **I heard it first in Lockhart's office and then again, just-".**

" **Kill... Time to kill..."** As Harry stiffens, Hermione and Ron study him curiously.

" **It's moving. I think it's going to... kill"** He turned to the portraits **"Alert the headmaster tell him** **to come to the second floor near the unused bathroom.** **Filch's familiar has been attacked".**

One of the portraits left their post to develop his message as Harry ran off. Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance, and followed.

Harry dashes madly, taking the steps three at a time. He makes the landing, rushes through the archway, and... sled to a stop, listening: Nothing. Slowly, he peers down. water is oozing over the stone floor, surrounding his shoes. His own reflection appears and, behind it, undulating like a dream...words. Ron and Hermione come huffing up.

" **Harry, what are you doing?"** He points. shimming on the wall are the words he saw reflected in water.

 **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED ENEMIES OF THE HEIR... BEWARE**.

 _'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened...?'_

" **What's that? Hanging underneath?".**

" **That's Filch's cat. Mrs. Norris"** The cat hangs stiffly by her tail from a torch bracket, eyes open and blank. Harry's eyes shift to the adjacent window: near the topmost pane, spiders scuttle up a silvery thread, fight to get through a crack in the glass.

" **Look at that. Have you ever seen spiders act like that? Ron...?".**

The smell is overpowering the blood of the slain chickens covered the wall. His fangs were itching to sank into something warm and alive. He took a deep breath and made sure to stop breathing through his nose.

" **I... don't... like... spiders"** Suddenly, the stairwell is alive with voices and, seconds later, dozens of students stream forth, chattering... when they stop, seeing the wall and, standing before it, Harry, Ron and Hermione. A thudding silence falls. Then Draco pushes forward, eyes the wall, and grins nastily. **"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"** Draco's eyes find Hermione, just as Filch appears.

" **What's going on here? Go on now! Make way..."** He stopping dead **"Mrs. Norris!"** He rounded on Harry **"You! You've murdered my cat! I'll kill you! I'll -".**

" **Argus!"** Dumbledore marches forward, trailed by a phalanx of teachers. Seeing the wall, Dumbledore's face darkens.

" **Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately"** He turns to Harry, Ron, Hermione **"Everyone except you three"** As the corridor empties, Dumbledore steps to the wall and, with extreme gentleness, removes Mrs. Norris.

" **It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture. Encountered it myself once, in Ouagadougou. The full story's in my autobiography...".**

Harry scoffs **"You're wrong professor, Mrs. Norris is still alive. She's merely been petrified. Mr. Filch this is reversible with mandrake root. It can't have been the Transmogrifian Torture curse as it tortures its victim to death over a long period of time. Despite what it make appear she didn't suffer. Trust me, the walls around here have ears and I think someone would of heard a cat being tortured with a curse that is the sister curse to the Cruciatus. I couldn't have done this. The petrification curse is very dark advanced magic. A spell a mere second year couldn't perform".**

" **Liar!"**

Harry approached Filch with dark green eyes that were nearing black but not quite there. **"Excuse me"** He said in a controlled voice **"I wasn't aware near here when the incident occurred I was too busy answering fan-mail for the last three hours"** He stressed out **"I would never hurt, Mrs. Norris. If I had there wouldn't be much left of her to write that message on the wall. I was merely at the wrong place at the right time".**

He felt Professor Snape probing his mind.

He let out a low growl and looked at the Potions Master pointedly _'You know that won't work. Not on me. You should know this by now given you've yet to find a way to breech my Occlumency shield. I'm well aware both you and the headmaster are well versed in this obscure branch of magic. Which is why during the summer I took it upon myself to learn how to Occlude and I found that I am also a natural Legilimens in the progress. In case your wondering how I am proficient in that particular branch of magic. Stop trying to invade my privacy. I had nothing to do with this. You seem to be forgetting that I am the enemy of the heir of Slytherin I'm the heir to Godric Gryffindor'._ __Harry said using wandless and wordless Legilimency.

Snape raised a single eyebrow _'I didn't accuse you of anything, Mr. Potter, however your depth of knowledge concerning the petrification curse is disconcerting to say the least. For that reason I have no doubt the headmaster will have me keep a close_ _r_ _eye on you from now on because of this. This conversation isn't over. You and I will discuss this later Mr. Potter'._

' _Knowledge is power, professor. Doesn't mean that I would use this knowledge to do something so stupid as petrify a bloody cat no less. I was led to believe that the dark lord was the heir of Slytherin. Isn't it possible that he has somehow gotten into the school and broken into the chamber of secrets and released Salazar's pet. After all if I recall I read that the chamber was opened fifty years ago. How old is the dark lord, again?'_ Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Snape turned to the headmaster **"I agree with Mr. Potter the evidence of any wrong doing is circumstantial at best"** Snape narrows at him.

Dumbledore nods also studying Harry **"Innocent until proven guilty".**

" **My cat has been Petrified! I want to see some punishment!"** The man exclaimed. **"I know he had something to do with it!".**

Harry let out a low hiss he was in no mood for this **"That's it I've had enough of this. I'm going to bed"** He snapped storming off.

Dumbledore took his glasses off **"In the meantime, I advise caution. To all. Dismissed. Severus I would like a word with you in my office".**

Harry was craving blood like never before. He didn't need it. But that didn't stop him wanting it. He waiting until well into the night to sneak out of Gryffindor Tower under his invisibility cloak.

He went down to the dungeons to borrow a blood substitute potion from Professor Snape private store. Looking through the potions he found a dusty red vial. Blowing the dust off he drained the potion and flitted out of the cupboard leaving behind the empty bottle for Snape to find in the hopes to save the man doing an inventory check.

 **Chapter 7: History Lesson**

The next morning

In Transfiguration Class

" **Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"** Hermione inquired.

A hush falls over the class.

" **Very well. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not".**

" **Salazar Slytherin"** Harry spoke out loud.

" **Yes Mr. Potter, that's right Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic".**

" **Muggle-borns"** Harry said.

" **Yes. Naturally, the school has been searched many times for such a chamber. It has never been found".**

" **Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?"** A Slytherin asked.

" **The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home... to a monster"** He replied.

Meanwhile

Harry, Hermione, and Ron thread their way through the teeming corridor. Up ahead, Malfoy walks with Crabbe and Goyle.

" **D'you think it's true? D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?"**

" **Yes. Couldn't you tell: McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are".**

" **But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it's really been opened, that means..."** Harry said.

" **The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?"**

" **Let's think. Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum"** Ron said in mock puzzlement.

Hermione looks at Malfoy from up ahead " **If you're talking about him -".**

" **Of course! You heard him: 'You'll be next, Mudbloods'!".**

" **I heard him. But Malfoy? The Heir of Slytherin?".**

" **Maybe Ron's right, Hermione. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries".**

" **Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we could trick them into telling..."** Ron said.

" **No. Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way. Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention we'd be breaking about fifty school rules. And it would be dangerous. Very dangerous".**

" **When do we start?".**

Meanwhile

Filch was staring at Harry nervously.

Draco raised an eyebrow **"What's the matter with him, Potter?".**

" **Other than his beloved cat, Mrs. Norris being petrified. He believes that I am somehow involved, Malfoy".**

Draco laughed at the absurdity of it **"You, Potter?".**

 **"Yes, I know it is absurd. I mean my mother was Muggleborn. I** **myself as you know** **am Half-Blood. And not to forget I'm the heir of Godric Gryffindor. Meaning that I'** **m** **an** **enem** **y** **of said heir of Slytherin.** **I would be surprise if I wasn't next on the heir's list** **"** He replied.

Draco shook his head and asked curiously **"Who do you think the heir is?".**

" **Truthfully I think it is Voldemort"**

Draco paled **"You're not serious, Potter".**

Harry raised an eyebrow **"I'm deadly serious, Malfoy. I'd watch my back if I were you.** **Do you remember the conversation we had at Flourish and Blotts?. You could be a target despite your pureblood heritage as well as the other Slytherins who's parents claimed to be under the Imperius and weren't. So much for you'll be next mud-blood eh?".**

Draco eyes widened in horror as he contemplated what Potter had said **"You've got to do something, Potter".**

" **I'm working on it, Malfoy"** He replied coolly. **"I advise not to walk the corridors alone and stay vigilante until I deal with Voldemort and his little pet of his. Warn the other Slytherins. Tell them to stick to groups until I do so".**

Draco nodded **"Alright, just hurry I don't want to be next, Potter".**

" **Blame your father,** **Draco** **"** I looked around making sure we were alone and placed a privacy spell up **"He had in his possession a dark artefact that has made its way into the hands of a student here. It belonged to the dark lord who is currently in the Chamber of Secrets, Possessing a student who wrote that message on the wall. He is the one putting your life and safety of you and your fellow peers at risk. Which means once again I will have to defeat Voldemort but not only that defeat Salazar's thousand year old pet and find the Chamber of Secrets. Which is going to take time, Malfoy".**

Draco paled **"The Diary?".**

I nodded **"Yes, the diary, Malfoy. The one your father tried to get rid of at** **Borgin and Burkes".**

" **How-"**

Harry cut him off **"I was in the vanishing cabinet doing so** **me** **shopping of my own. Do you think being who** **I** **am** **that I** **can** **afford to** **be seen there?".**

" **So, we just need to get the diary back then?".**

" **It's too late for that Malfoy, whatever was in the diary is not there now. It has been unleashed and is in the Chamber of Secrets. Even if we retrieved the diary somehow. It would do not good considering that the diary has taken possession of said student who is using in. Its too dangerous to intervene now. We have to let events unfold. Listen I will deal with this, alright. There's no need for you to put yourself in danger. It's my job to take Voldemort down. I'm his successor after all. What I advise you to do is to have all the Slytherins search their trunks for that diary. Then give it to me. I will dispose of it. There's no need it falling back into the wrong hands or the ministry finding it in your possession or your father's".**

Draco nodded in agreement **"Alright, I'll call a house meeting and have everyone do a room check. If I find it I'll have it sent to you".**

Harry took down the privacy charm and began to walk away in the opposite direction. Draco spoke up **"Thank you, Potter. I never thought I would say this but I appreciate what your doing for us, Slytherins and my family".**

Harry turned to him **"Draco believe it or not your family, I** **will** **always give you protection should you as** **k for** **it. I'm the heir of the noble and ancient house of Black. One day I will be lord. You and your mother are automatically under my protection** **for that reason** **.** **Your father at this** **current** **moment in time is not. He has made it clear that he has not fully turned his back on Voldemort. Until he has renounced his loyalties to Voldemort. Then he is on his own.** **I am merely preventing him ending up in Azkaban because he's your father and you obvious care about him.** **There is more to life than being a Death Eater,** **Draco** **. Such as family. But know this Draco that my protection is not free. I need to know I can trust you when the time comes to not betray me to Voldemort. Regardless to whom your loyalties lie with.** **Do remember I will one day have the power to disown you and your mother from the** **Black family line. As for the Slytherins we protect and look after our one. Despite, the badge I wear on my robes. I am one of you. You'd all do well to remember that I am not your enemy".**

 **Chapter 8: Quidditch**

In a dark nook, Harry, Ron and Hermione huddle round a book entitled Moste Potente Potions. The spotted pages are littered with Disturbing illustrations.

" **Here it is: 'The Polyjuice Potion. Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the**

 **drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another...".**

" **You mean, Harry and I drink some of this stuff and we turn into Crabbe and Goyle?".**

" **Yes".**

" **Wicked! Malfoy'll tell us anything!".**

" **Exactly. But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion. Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed. And, of course, we'll need a bit of whoever we want to change into too".**

" **Hang on now. I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it".**

" **A hair will do, Ron"** Harry told him.

" **It'll take a month to brew".**

" **A month? But if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin... he could attack half the Muggleborns in the school by then"** Ron said.

" **You didn't have to tell me that".**

A few weeks later

The Quidditch match in mid-game. The crowd roars, watching as Slytherin Chasers, bent low over their new brooms, jet past the over matched Gryffindors.

" **Gallopin' Gorgons! Slytherin's flyin' like they got dragon fire in their brooms..."** Ron fumes, looking as though he takes Slytherin's dominance personally. Taking Hagrid's giant binoculars, he trains them on the faculty box- where Lucius Malfoy sits next to Snape. Harry circles high above the pitch, searching for the Golden Snitch. Suddenly, Malfoy streaks by overhead.

" **All right there, Scarhead?"** Harry turns, eyes Malfoy with a smirk. Behind him, a Bludger, begins to streak toward his head.

" **I'm fine, ferret"** He replies.

" **HARRY! WATCH OUT!"** Harry wheels and at the last possible moment, slips the

whistling bludger. CRACK! George swoops down, bats it away. Harry turns, watches it soar away, then blinks: the Bludger turns, streaks right back at him. Harry jets off.

" **Blimey, Harry's got 'imself a Rogue Bludger".**

" **Rogue Bludger?".**

" **Look fer yerself! It's bin' tampered with!"** Harry executes a series of zigs, zags, loops and rolls, trying to shake the Bludger, but the Bludger is relentless. Ron instinctively draws his wand, begins to point it toward Harry and the Bludger, when... Hermione's hand intercedes. She glances knowingly at his fractured wand.

" **You're joking, right?"** Besides, even with a proper wand, it's too risky. You could hit Harry. As Harry frantically dips and dives, Malfoy cruises by.

" **Training for the ballet, Potter?"** Harry glances at Malfoy's sneering face. Buzzing inches above Malfoy's left ear is... the golden snitch. Harry charges. Malfoy gulps, swings clear, and watches Harry rocket past. As Harry chases the plummeting Snitch, Malfoy follows in hot pursuit. They race downwards, trailing the hissing snitch deep into the trench circling the pitch. Shoulder to shoulder, they race madly, driving and dodging the wooden support beams that crisscross their path. Directly behind them, the Bludger follows, shattering the beams as it dogs harry. Malfoy kicks Harry, forcing him to the edge of the trench. Harry brushes the wall, battling for control. Malfoy turns, snickers, then looks back... and finds himself heading smack into a wooden beam. Panicked, he tries to pull up. Too late. Broom meets beam and Malfoy spirals out of the trench and – THWUMP! - flat on his back in the middle of the pitch.

Harry continues on, closing on the Snitch, fingertips only inches from catching it... when... the Rogue Bludger smashes into Harry's arm.

Harry cries out, steadies himself and with a brilliant, acrobatic move, snatches the Snitch out of the air with his good hand. Unable to control his broom with his shattered arm. He hits the pitch with a sickening thud. Wincing, Harry rolls onto his shoulders,

A black dot – growing rapidly larger – is plummeting from the sky, directly toward him. It's... the rogue Bludger. Instantly, Harry spins away, grimacing in agony, as the Bludger... hits the ground like a sledge hammer, violently tattooing the pitch again and again, only inches from Harry. He lets go of the snitch and whips out his wand **"Finite Incantatem!"** The Bludger hangs briefly in the air. Slowly ceases spinning. Drops heavily to the pitch. Harry exhales, relieved, only to recall the searing pain in his arm. As concerned faces swim above him, one particular face pushes through the others:

" **Are you alright, Harry?".**

" **No, I think my arm is broken"** He uses his good arm to push himself up from the ground.

" **Not to worry, Harry. I'll fix that arm of yours straight away".**

" **No... no... not you".**

" **Poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. This won't hurt a bit...".**

Harry whips out his wand back out **"Expelliarmus"** He points at Gilderoy Lockhart who is sent flying across the pitch landing with a painful thud.

" **Harry!. You just attacked a teacher!"** Hermione exclaimed horrified.

" **Blimey mate, that was brilliant".**

Professor McGonagall came to the pitch **"Mr. Potter explain yourself!".**

" **I didn't fancy spending the night in the hospital wing, Professor having Madam Pomfrey grow back the bones in my arm that Professor Lockhart would of no doubt vanished had I let him attempt to fix my broken arm"** He explained **"So, Professor how many Galleons did you get out of Professor Snape?.** **I won a hundred off Malfoy, myself** **"** He asked with a knowing smirk.

Professor McGonagall shook her head **"Yes, well to the hospital wing with you, Mr. Potter"** Ignoring his question.

Harry walked over to Draco **"You owe me a hundred Galleons, Malfoy"** He then offered him his good hand **"Come on, you might as well accompany me to the hospital wing".**

Draco scowled **"This is your fault, Potter".**

Harry snorted **"I didn't temper with that bludger, Malfoy. Now shut up and get a move on or I'll let Lockhart have at you".**

Draco paled at the thought and took his hand as Harry pulled him up with ease.

After a quick visit to the hospital wing

Harry retreats to the Gryffindor dormitory.

Lying back into the comfortable pillows, Harry wrenched open the cover of his beginner grade 3 dark arts book. That was under an illusion charm that gave the appearance he was reading an advanced level potion book.

 **Chapter 9: Library**

Harry was sitting in the library with his on dark arts book. He had become lost in the book that he hadn't realised that he had missed dinner as he turned the next page.

Suddenly Draco and a third of Slytherin house appeared.

Harry raised his head from his book **"Can I help you?".**

" **We searched the dormitories and common room. No one in Slytherin has the diary in their possession. We were thorough** **I can assure you of that** **"** Draco replied.

Harry nodded swiftly **"Alright that eliminates Slytherin. Which leaves Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Take a seat"** He gestured to the empty chairs.

The Slytherins looked at one another and took a seat.

" **Have you found where the Chamber of Secrets is?".**

" **I have my suspicious but I am not entirely certain as of yet. What I do know is that fifty years ago a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle was a Slytherin** **s** **tudent who was around during the time the Chamber of Secrets was first opened that he was the son of a pureblood squib from the Gaunt family line which meant that he had the ability to speak Parseltongue which means he was the heir of Slytherin back then. His father** **who I** **found out was a muggle who was under a love potion when the boy was conceived. His mother** **discontinued using said love potion in the hopes the man would fall in love with her. Much to her sorrow he didn't and fled. His mother** **died** **during child birth. Tom Riddle grew up in a dingy orphanage, completely unaware of his wizarding heritage. Since the Muggle orphanage staff did not know anything about his mother, they did not know about his magical background"** He told them **"At a very early age, it was clear that Tom displayed a desire to be different and set apart from others. He was not surprised at all upon being informed by Dumbledore that he was a wizard — he was, in fact, eager to believe that he had special gifts that no one else had. Tom also showed an eminent fear of death, considering it a human weakness. He claimed that his mother could not have been a witch, because if she was magical, then she would have been able to avoid dying, and thought his father was a wizard-".**

He was interrupted by a sixth year Slytherin **"What has this Tom Riddle got to do with anything Potter".**

" **Don't be dense. Tom Riddle was the former heir of Slytherin. His story is important so do shut up and save your questions until after alright. I will not repeat myself. The headmaster and the staff will surely take note of your lack of attendance in the great hall** **as well as my own for that matter.** **Dumbledore already has your head of house keeping an annoyingly close watch on me** **"** He replied **"As I was saying Tom was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Slytherin House. During summer breaks, he was forced to return to the Muggle orphanage, which he despised and dreaded more than any other place on earth.** **Tom described the way he was seen as "poor, but brilliant, parent-less, but so brave, a school prefect, a model student. Due to his exceptional acting abilities, he was able to convince virtually all of the Hogwarts staff and instructors that this facade was his true personality. The sole exception to this was Albus Dumbledore, who was, at that time, professor of Transfiguration. Dumbledore, though not necessarily suspicious of Tom, never forgot about Tom's misdeeds at the orphanage, nor his unsettling behaviour during their first meeting. In turn, Tom realised that he had been careless in showing Dumbledore his true character upon their first meeting, and never attempted to win him over as he had with all his other instructors. In time, he came to fear and despise Dumbledore"** I told them as I leaned back in my chair and swept my eyes over each one of them **"Over time, Riddle gathered himself a gang of Slytherin thugs, a motley composition of the weak seeking protection, the ambitious seeking some shared glory, and the thuggish gravitating toward a leader who could show them more refined forms of cruelty, most of which would become the first Death Eaters. Riddle claimed they were his friends, and made it appear so in public, but in truth, they amounted to little more than servants, and he cared almost nothing for them. He often manipulated them into committing petty crimes and other misdeeds, but none of these incidents were reliably traced back to the group".**

Their was complete silence it was almost defying as the penny dropped.

Daphne gasped **"Your talking about the dark lord".**

Harry nodded **"Yes, It was also at some point during his years in Hogwarts that he and Dumbledore developed a recurrent argument regarding whether or not love was more powerful than any kind of magic. Tom would only regularly scoff at the thought of such a thing being true. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Tom became obsessed with his heritage and began researching it with an insatiable hunger. While researching his heritage, Riddle focused solely on who his father was, thinking him to be the magical parent, as he felt his mother could not have been a witch if she had died. He searched for his father's name in the school trophy room, in the records of Hogwarts prefects and in records of wizarding history, but found nothing to suggest his father had even attended Hogwarts. He was eventually forced to accept that his father was the Muggle parent, and that his mother was the magical one. It was around this time that Tom Marvolo Riddle gave himself the alias "Lord Voldemort", to spare himself of the reminder of his "filthy Muggle father."** He said with a cold smirk **"Using his middle name, Marvolo, which was taken from his maternal grandfather, Riddle discovered his mother's heritage and the Gaunts' bloodline connection with Salazar Slytherin. Once Tom learned of his ancestry, it was not long before he discovered the existence of the Chamber of Secrets under Hogwarts, during his fifth year, and tamed the Basilisk which dwelt within. As the Heir of Slytherin through his mother's family, Tom was able to open the Chamber Slytherin had left behind in order to "purge the school of all those who were unworthy to study magic".**

A seventh year eyes widened in realisation **"His name is an anagram".**

The Slytherins broke out in discussing and began arguing with one another.

Harry cleared his throat **"Enough!. You can debate whether what I am saying is true or not late. Now allow me to finish. Around 13 June, 1943, Salazar's pet injured many at Hogwarts, with its last victim being a student named Myrtle Warren, who** **we all know as Moaning Myrtle. She** **was killed in the girls' bathroom. In light of this incident, the Hogwarts Board of Governors decided that Hogwarts was to be closed. During that year, Tom made a special request that Headmaster Dippet would allow him to stay at school over the summer break. However, Dippet informed him of the governors' decision, and denied his request. Realising that the Chamber would need to be closed and the culprit caught in order to keep the school open and not have to return permanently to the orphanage, he framed fellow student Rubeus Hagrid and his pet Acromantula, Aragog. Tom convinced Dippet that Aragog was the monster that had terrorised the school. Hagrid was expelled, and Tom received an engraved trophy for Special Services to the School"** He said darkly with angry seeping through his voice **"Dumbledore, who did not believe that Hagrid was responsible for the killing, managed to arrange for him to be kept on as Hogwarts's groundskeeper. Distrusting Riddle, Dumbledore kept an "annoyingly close" watch on him after that. Due to this, Tom realised that he would not be able to risk opening the Chamber of Secrets while still a student. As such, he created a dark artefact hoping it would one day lead someone to finish Salazar Slytherin's "noble work".** He told them **"As we speak a student has gotten their hands on the diary. I will not say how they came by it as it is irrelevant. However this student is currently possessed and is the one opening the Chamber of Secrets letting Salazar's pet loose in the school. Now I assume that a good portion are here because someone in your family is a Deatheater and during the first war after the dark lord's downfall they claimed to be under the Imperious curse therefore are seen as traitors to the cause which means some of you are targets of the heir of Slytherin".** He shook his head **"Let me be clear on this I do not care where your loyalty lies nor where your families loyalty lies. I would prefer your loyalties remain your own rather than bow down and become house elves to a bastard son of a squib and muggle. I would of thought you would wish someone who is purer than that to lead you?. After all most of you are pro pureblood preservation are you not?. Yet you follow someone who is less of a pureblood than yourselves and myself included. Not that this information is relevant I am the heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Peverell. I'm sure as children your parents told you about The Tale of the Three Brothers. Ignotus Peverell is my ancestor and Cadmus Peverell is Lord Voldemort's ancestor making us distantly related. I'm the heir of Gryffindor and he'** **s** **the Heir of Slytherin. However as I** **have** **defeated him twice now. I can claim the title for myself as Heir of Slytherin. But let me reassure you** **all.** **I am not behind these attacks"** He told them firmly **"However I should make you aware that I am a Parselmouth and that I was suppose to be** **sorted into** **Slytherin** **House** **. Despite the badge on my robes I am one of you. I maybe Half-Blood by I am just as pure as yourselves as heir of the Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter, Black, Fleamont, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin. If you want a leader than look no further.** **I** **k** **now some of you won't have a choice in the matter and will be marked as Deatheaters. But regardless the offer of protection is open to those who ask for it. I can protect you from Voldemort, The Ministry and Dumbledore. I have power, I am dark and** **have** **a cause worth fighting for"** He said with conviction seeing the contemplation in their eyes **"I do not need your loyalty, I won't be your lord or master. I am not your superior nor am I your in** **ferior** **. I am your equal and leader. Put your faith in me and I will give you a better future without** **fear of op** **pression. However should you think about attempting to finish what the dark lord failed to do** **on Halloween night in 1981** **. Trust me you will fail and you will pay the price. Do not underestimate my protection or my power"** He rose from his seat and let his magic carcass around them. **"I do not need your answer now. Come to me when you are ready. Speak with your families if you must. There is no time limit on my offer. I will train you and prepare you for what is to come. Not to fight for me. But to fight for yourself. For your families.** **I do not have to tell you that** **c** **hildren are always the first causalities in war. If you are going to die than you should die for a cause worth dying for. In the next year or so I will be starting up a defence against the dark arts club. Those who wish to join my do so. Those who are getting ready to graduation you will be on your own for a while but I will not have forgotten you. So please do keep me updated on your training and any issues that arise that you wish to discuss in the strictest of confidence".**

He retook his seat hearing footsteps approaching and held up his book again allowing the Slytherins time to process everything he had said.

" **What are you reading, Potter?"** Theodore asked curious.

Draco stood behind Harry and quirk an eyebrow **"Isn't that rather risky reading a dark arts book out in the open like this, Potter?".**

Harry shrugged **"Homework from Professor Snape. He cast an illusion charm on it so that it would appear I was reading an advanced potions book".**

He heard whispers as a shadow loomed behind him **"Homework, Mr. Potter?"**

Harry nodded **"Yes, sir. Don't you remember during our extra curricular lessons that I was to find the counter curses of several dark curses"** He drawled.

" **Indeed, And way may I ask are at least a third of my Slytherins sitting with you?. I thought you weren't recruiting?"** He said raising an eyebrow.

Harry closed the book and looked up at Professor Snape **"Who said anything about recruiting I was merely giving them another option and a bit of an eye opening about the so called dark lord. I also spoke of starting up a defence group in the next year or two so that they are prepared to defend themselves and their families for when the time comes, sir.** **There was also discussion about the issue of their safety given some of their family members didn't show eternal loyalty to the dark lord and claimed that they were only doing the dark lord's bidding under the Imperious curse which means they are also targets. I told them to stay together and I will handle the situation to the best of my ability".**

" **Is that right"** He took a chair and sat facing Harry with a deciphering look before turning to his Slytherins **"I wish to speak with Mr. Potter** **regarding** **his homework in private".**

The Slytherins left without another word discussing what they had heard and learnt amongst themselves.

" **You, missed dinner, Mr. Potter. Now I can see as to why?. How far along are you in your studies"** He enquired.

" **I've almost finished grade three actually in the dark defence spell book. Although as you've probably already gathered that I've flicked through to more advanced material. I haven't attempt to cast anything yet, although a few spells are of interest to me".**

" **Such as, Mr. Potter?".**

" **Remotionem protectione is a counter charm that is used to remove minor protection spells and charms. It would be useful in a duel. The Medusa Curse that turns the target to stone. Its a different form of petrification. Um, the Disintegration curse that causes the person who is hit, to burst into small pieces and disintegrate"** He said recalling Molly Weasley had used that spell on Bellatrix Lestrange. **"The fiendfyre which is a bewitched flame of abnormal size and heat, infused with dark magic, capable of seeking out living targets despite being non-sentient"** He said remembering the incident in his seventh year **"Akan, it breaks the opponent's bones where they are hit with the spell. It is a good way of disarming and hindering an opponent during a duel"** He said.

" **I'm well aware of what those spells do, Mr. Potter. What others are you, interested in?".**

" **Incarcerous, it ties someone with ropes".**

" **Deatheaters in the past used that particular conjuration to constrict and strangle their victim".**

Harry grimaced **"Not a pleasant way to go I should think"**

" **No, I should think not",**

" **I have a question for you, Mr. Potter and I want a truth answer from you. I will know if you're lying".**

" **I reserve the right not to answer said question if it implicates me in anyway, sir".**

" **Very well, how long have you been a living vampire?".**

Harry was not expecting that and therefore wasn't prepared with an answer. He blinked and furrowed his eyebrows **"Excuse me, sir?".**

" **I know, Mr. Potter. Do not take me for a fool. I told you I would not be so easily fooled by your little golden facade after our talk last year. You stole from my personal stores. I know it was you, Mr. Potter. So do not think about lying to me. I know of no other student who would have any need of a blood substitute potion. I wish to know why you did it?. Why did you use blood magic and perform the empowerment ritual given the price that had to be paid. I thought you were not going to practise such magics especially advance dark magic until you were older?. You gave me your word that you would not use any kind dark magic without consulting me first".**

Harry scoffed **"I kept my word professor, I recall saying that I would not use any magic that I was in over my head with. So far, I have not encounter such magics as of yet. And not** **that it is any of your business. I've been a living vampire since the fourteen of July. As to why I borrowed a blood substitute potion. After the incident with Mrs. Norris. The rooster blood caused my instincts to feed to kick in. I'm sure you noticed that I was not myself that night. How did you come to suspect me?".**

Professor Snape replied **"I know the signs considering that I am one-eight vampire myself. I was born with the blood curse. Creature blood is quite difficult to breed out of the family bloodline once it is in there. It has a habit of showing up every once in a while".**

" **So, the rumours are partly true then. Good to know that I'm not the only one here with an acquired taste for blood lollies".**

 **Chapter 10: Not Again**

On a notice-board: DUELING CLUB! First Meeting Tonight. **  
**

A golden stage had been erected. Lockhart struts atop it. Harry, Ron, Hermione and good number of other students watch.

" **Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Duelling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works".**

The boy next to Harry, Justin-finch fletchley, turns to him. **"That Lockhart's something, isn't he? Awfully brave chap"** He offers his hand **"Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hufflepuff".**

" **Nice to meet you. I'm -".**

" **I know who you are. We all do. Even us Muggle-borns".** Justin grins agreeably, looks back to the stage, where Professor Snape has joined Lockhart.

" **Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!".**

" **What's the fun in that?"**

Lockhart and Snape face each other and bow. They turn, walk ten paces, then... spin... wands poised like swords.

" **As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course".**

Harry grins lightly **"I wouldn't bet on that. Have at him, Professor!. Show the nit-wit what a real wizard is made off"** He shouted over to Professor Snape.

Draco nodded.

" **One-two-three -".**

" **Expelliarmus!"** A dazzling flash of scarlet light bursts forth and blasts Lockhart off his feet and into the wall behind.

" **Do you think he's all right?".**

" **Who cares"** Both Harry and Ron say at the same time.

Lockhart rising unsteadily **"Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand".**

" **Wouldn't be the first time"** Harry muttered under his breath as Draco snickers.

As Hermione returns it **"Ah, thank you, Miss Granger. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy...".**

Harry scoffed and turns to Draco **"Lockhart couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. Professor Snape is way out of his league".**

Draco nods **"At least we can agree on something,** **Potter** **".**

" **Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor".**

" **An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?".**

" **Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house.** **Draco** **, perhaps"**. Draco and Harry eye each other malevolently as they take their places onstage. Grudgingly, they bow to each other.

" **Scared, Potter?".**

" **You wish"** They turn, walk ten paces, then whirl, wands poised.

" **Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent—only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two -"** Draco fires early.

Harry knowing what was coming blocked it by erecting a shield as the spell hit it and dissipated and he returned fire **"Pesante!"** A jet of sliver light hits Draco dead in the stomach. Draco was thrown back as he doubled over clutching his stomach in pain.

" **I said disarm only. However excellent demonstration of spell-work Mr. Potter. Well done".**

" **Serpensortia!"** Draco ignores Lockhart as the tip of his wand explodes and a long black snake slithers forth. Snape smiles with amusement. **"** **Dirty move, Malfoy"** Harry glared darkly at him.

Draco shrugs **"We Slytherins wished to test your claim, Potter. What better chance to prove yourself than this opportunity I have presented you with"** He replied.

" **Don't move, . I'll get rid of it for you".**

" **Allow me!"** Lockhart flicks his wand. BANG! The snake flies into the air, hisses in rage, and slithers straight towards Justin Finch-Fletchley. As students scream, Harry – oddly calm – approaches the snake. It rises, fangs exposed, poised to strike Justin.

" **Leave him!"** The snake looks into Harry's eyes, then turns for Justin.

" **I said leave him be!. Let me set you, free"** Harry repeats more forcefully as he bent down and picks the snake up as it starts to slither up his robes and coil around his body.

" **What are you playing at?"** Terrified, Justin backs away from them. Harry rolls his eyes at the faces around him. Malfoy looks shocked. Seamus and Neville's eyes glitter with fear. Ginny bolts the room. Professor Snape regards Harry with a look that is both shrewd and calculating.

He gave Draco a look of pure maliciousness as the pale boy gulped and took a step back **"You know very well, Malfoy that they will think that I am the one behind the attack, all you've gone and done is add fuel to the fire. You wanted prove there you have it, Slytherins** " He turned to Finch-Fletchley. **"So what I'm a Parselmouth get over it. Being a Parselmouth doesn't automatically make me evil. I told the snake to leave you alone, Justin despite what you and the rest of them may think I was not egging it on. A thank you would be nice but I doubt I'll get one. Need I remember you that my mother was Muggleborn and that I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor. The former heir of Slytherin opened the chamber of secrets fifty years ago. I wasn't even born then?. But my words will most likely fall on deaf ears because you're all scared and looking for someone to point the finger at. I get that believe me I do. I just wish it wasn't at me"** He ranted angrily **"Treat me like a social pariah all you want. I don't care for the opinions of sheep"** He was sick of the accusations. He was either the hero or villain when it suited them. **"Come on, Ron and Hermione. We need to move now"** Harry tells his friends **"I'll explain later".**

They quickly follow as he stormed out of the room with the snake in tow.

 **Chapter 11: The Basilisk Bares His Fangs**

Harry had a dark look on his face as the Hufflepuff students were talking about him **"Make way heir of Slytherin coming through"** He said with a mischief smirk. He sat down and put his feet on the table and conjured a snake that slid across the table as the Hufflepuffs screamed in fear. He hissed at them and watched as they fled the library.

The Slytherins walking by smirked looking in as the other students from the other houses looked at him wary and whispered amongst themselves.

Draco entered **"Where's the golden duo?".**

Harry shrugged **"I needed some alone time. What's happening with Slytherin?".**

" **Believe it or not Potter, A good portion support you, after what happened during defence. They have come to respect you, and are beginning to question to whom they will join when the time comes as you say. Their parents I know from what father tells me are conflicted and have begun questioning their own loyalties. There having us keep an eye on you so that we can keep them informed to the rising of a potential dark lord".**

" **What of your godfather?".**

" **He has been receiving a lot of owls from the parents in regards to his mentorship. They want to know how powerful you are, whether you are a contender to the dark lord's title and position as their leader and how far along you are in your dark arts training. From what father tells me, you've make good progress considering you've not long finished grade three. I've only just starting grade two and I know you are further ahead than you and my godfather let on".**

" **Tactical advantage, Draco. Let the enemy underestimate your abilities and then give them the elemental of surprise which gives you the opportunity to either fight or flee"** He told him.

Draco nodded **"I'll see you, later, Potter".**

When Harry leaves the library he makes sure to accidentally bump into Hagrid, who stands covered in snow, a dead rooster dangling from his hand.

Harry freezes and felt his mouth begin to water again as he looks at the rooster with a predatory gleam in his bright green eyes that were darkening again as the scent of death and blood wafted towards his nostrils. He couldn't help but take in a deep sniff and close his eyes as he imagine the taste.

" **All righ', Harry".**

" **No, I'm not. Everyone is scared and looking for someone to blame. Because I spoke Parselmouth and have been fraternizing with the Slytherins. I am on top of their main suspect list. Hermione and Ron think Malfoy is the heir which is ridiculous. He is no more the true heir of Slytherin than I am. Voldemort is in the chamber of secrets commanding Salazar's pet and its only a matter of time before another attacks happens. I'll be lucky to keep my wand from getting snapped at this rate. Oh and Hagrid just to let you know. That the Ministry are going to blame you and Aragog for the attack. They're going to come and take you to Azkaban very soon. I advise you take a…holiday or stay in the Shrieking Shack for a while. I'll look after Fang whilst your away. I know you're innocent. I'm a seer, Hagrid. But you mustn't tell anyone. Lives depend on it. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and The Headmaster along with Ron and Hermione know this and now you. Can I trust you?".**

Hagrid nodded **"Of course, yeh can trust me, Harry. How long do yeh think I have before they come looking for me?".**

" **I'm not sure. I'll warn you when the time comes".**

" **Al'righ then. I'll go and let the headmaster know that I'll be leaving soon for a bit. Aragog will be safe won't he?".**

Harry nodded **"Don't worry, Hagrid. Aragog and his children can look after themselves. But, perhaps it is best that you warn them just encase they need to uproot and flee".**

Harry left enter, they slow. Up ahead, in the light of a flickering torch, something dark lies. A windowpane tattles in the wind and the torch... goes out. His wand slid into his hand. He steps closer, finds...Justin-Finch-Fletchley. Lying rigid on the floor, a look of shock on his frozen face. Nearby, an inert Nearly Headless Nick floats, body teeming with black smoke. Kneeling, Harry notices a trails of spiders scuttling away from Justin's body and out the loose windowpane…

Harry shakes his head **"You can come out, Professor McGonagall. I know your there watching me. I had nothing to do with this. I** **have a solid alibi that I was elsewhere at the time of the attack. I** **was just speaking with Hagrid a moment ago. He and I are being blamed for these attacks. I** **know that I** **and Riddle may have similarities but I can assure you I am nothing like Tom Riddle not where it counts anyway. I suppose a trip to the headmaster's office is in order"** He turned around **"Shall we?"** He gestured calmly.

" **Mr. Filch, will you take care of this, please?"** Harry's eyes shift. Filch lurks in the shadows beyond McGonagall. He steps forward, hisses quietly. **"Caught in the act. I'll have you out this time, Potter. Mark my words..."** As McGonagall leads Harry away, he looks back. Filch stares at Justin and Nick then turns away **"Dark magic. That's what you've got, Potter. Even the air you breathe comes out poison. You're evil. Evil as they come...".**

Harry snorted **"Oh, Please, dark as they come maybe. But no, I'm not evil. Filch. So, speak for yourself".**

McGonagall marches Harry down to an ugly stone gargoyle.

Harry interrupts his professor having read her mind as she opens her mouth to say the password.

" **Sherbet lemon"**

The Gargoyle springs to life, its wings opening.

McGonagall stares at Harry and shakes her head **"Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you both. But I suppose given that you already knew the password that you know this, Mr. Potter"** McGonagall ushers Harry inside. It's an elevator. The Gargoyle's wings close. Harry rises to an upper floor.

Harry steps out of the Gargoyle's embrace and enters a large, circular room. Strange sliver instruments whir quietly. On a nearby shelf, the sorting hat sits. Harry casts a wary eye at the past headmasters snoozing in the portraits around him. In the last portrait, the Headmaster is awake, reading a book. Professor Dippet. He recognised. **"Hello Professor Dippet, Is the current headmaster around?"** He asked.

" **Mr. Potter, I'm afraid the headmaster was called away. You're to remain here. I'm sure he will be back shortly"** Replied the portrait.

Harry goes over to Fawkes watches sitting on a gold perch **"Not looking your best today, shame I caught you on a burning day. I would of** **think** **that you're normally a rather handsome bird aren't you".**

" **Bee in your bonnet, Potter?"** Asked the sorting hat.

 **"Hmm,"** He approached the sorting hat **"I think its time to go where I need to be, don't you. There is only so much I can do in Gryffindor. The Slytherins need** **me more than ever** **and I can do so much more for them as one of there own. Dark times are coming, Hat. I must walk a dark path so they can see the light so that those who wander in the darkness are not lost. Even if I can only redeem a few or even one of them isn't it worth it?".**

" **I cannot argue with you, Mr. Potter. I stand by what I said last year- you will do well in Slytherin. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, smarter than you think and darker than you know. You will be great Mr. Potter. We can expect extraordinary things from you. There are certain similarities between you and another student I sorted. You could say that you two are brothers in a way. Both opposites sides of the same coin. Yes, Slytherin, is the house for you, Mr. Potter".**

Harry looked down at his badge to see a snake instead of a lion,

Suddenly the phoenix burst into flames.

He walked back over to the phoenix as he watched in fascination.

" **Harry?".**

Harry turned around and saw the twinkle die in the headmaster's eyes **"You've been re-sorted".**

Harry nodded **"Afraid so, it was enviable, Professor.** **I'll need a spare set of Gryffindor robes. It's best not to announce that I've been re-sorted until this whole busy with the Slytherin heir has been dealt with** **don't you** **"**

He looked over at Fawkes **"** **It's a shame I had to meet your familiar on a burning day".**

" **It was about time, too. He's been looking dreadful for days. His name is Fawkes, He's rather quite handsome, most days".**

Harry carefully scooped the baby phoenix into his hand and set him back on his perch **"I thought as much, there you are, Fawkes".**

" **Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, and their tears have immense healing powers".**

" **Professor Dumbledore, sir! Wait! Listen! Professor Dumbledore, sir, it wasn't Harry!"** He said still holding the dead rooster.

Harry stilled again and took a breath through his mouth.

" **Hagrid-".**

" **In fact, I'd be prepared ter swear it in front o' the Ministry of Magic!".**

" **Hagrid! Relax. I do not believe that Harry attacked anyone".**

" **Well, of course you don't, and... Oh... Oh, right. Well, I'll, um hum. I'll just wait outside, then".**

" **Yes".**

" **Hagrid no offense, but will you dispose of that carcass alright"** Harry said irked.

Dumbledore was studying Harry with interest.

Harry shifted avoiding eye contact as he kept his head down so that the headmaster wouldn't be able to see his eyes as they began to darken.

" **I must ask you, Harry, is there something you wish to tell me?".**

Harry seemed hesitant **"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. It is my belief that Voldemort has somehow infiltrated the school, sir.** **A** **s we speak he is in the chamber of secrets or some aspect of him. It is quite possible that he could be possessing a student or professor to let Salazar's pet lose and to write the message on the wall.** **A dark artefact has fallen into the hands of a student. It is irrelevant as to how they came by it but I have had Draco have the other Slytherins do a search of their dormitories and trunks. They are excluded from the possible suspects who are involved with this whole chamber of secrets business. I have given them my word that the situation will be dealt with and soon as some of them have family members who were on opposing sides of the war and rather face the consequences of their actions cried Imperious to the ministry which means that their children are targets. The responsibility of handling this situation should not be left entirely down to me. So I ask you headmaster w** **hat is to be done about it?".**

" **Atlas I believe that Harry is right. I assure you, I'm investigating the matter and doing everything in my power to see that no one else is harmed".**

" **I trust you know what your doing, sir"** Harry said in a sceptic voice.

" **Off you go then, my boy"** Dumbledore flicked his wrist as Harry's robes gave the illusion of been Gryffindor ones.

 **Chapter 12: Poly-Juice Potion**

Students drift into the snow with their trunks, heading home for holiday. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione appear, Ernie and few others cast wary glances.

" **Make way for the Heir of Slytherin! Seriously evil wizard coming through!"** Ron grins, amused, then sees Harry—anything but.

" **Oh, c'mon, Harry. Fred's just having a laugh".**

" **Need I remind you that half the school thinks Harry is nipping off to the Chamber of Secrets every night".**

" **So, who cares".**

 **"I do, since, Ron. Do you know how serious this is?. Harry could be expelled or worse thrown in Azkaban for this because people think he's guilty and Harry isn't exactly doing much to dispel their fears that he is the heir. You do know you aren't doing yourself any favours Harry don't you. You need to keep your head down"** Hermione told him seriously.

" **Oh, well if it makes you feel better, I just heard Malfoy's staying over for holiday, too. Hermione says, the Polyjuice Potion's will be ready. In a few days... we just might find out who truly is the Heir of Slytherin".**

A Few Days Later

The Christmas Feast. The Hall glimmers grandly as snowflakes tumble from the ceiling. Harry and Ron sit with Hermione

" **Everything's set. We just need a bit of who you're changing into Crabbe and Goyle"** Said Harry. **"And we also need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating Malfoy".**

" **How?"** Ron asked.

Hermione holds up a pair of small cakes. **"** **I've got it all worked out. I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. Simple, but powerful"**

Ron glances at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who presently are eating everything in front of them.

" **You know how greedy Crabbe and Goyle are. They won't leave the Christmas Feast until every last drop of trifle is gone".**

Later

" **Now, once they're asleep, hide them in a broom cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs".**

" **And whose hair are you ripping out?".**

I've already got mine. She removes a small vial. Inside is a tiny hair.

" **Millicent Bulstrode. She's in Slytherin. I got this off her robes".**

" **All right then... I'm going to check on the Polyjuice Potion"** Hermione points to the cakes in front of her.

" **Remember. Just make sure Crabbe and Goyle find these".** Hermione exits. Ron looks at Harry.

" **Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?".**

" **What about last year ring any bells".**

" **Oh, yeah".**

Once they completed their mission in the girl's bathroom Hermione, wearing a Slytherin robe, hovers over a smoking cauldron. Harry and Ron enter.

" **Did you get it?"** Harry and Ron hold up their hands. In each: a tuft of hair. Hermione points to a pair of Slytherin Robes.

" **I sneaked those out of the laundry"** Harry and Ron nod, glance at the cauldron. The potion resembles a thick, dark, bubbling mud.

" **I'm sure I've done everything right. It looks like the book said it should. Once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves".**

" **It's perfect, Hermione"** Reassured Harry.

" **Now what?".**

" **We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs"** Harry and Ron grimace.

Harry wasn't sure how the potion would effect him due to his vampire blood. He cringed at the thought of having to take it without first finding out what it would do to him.

The potion is being poured into three glasses.

Harry and Ron have changed into the Slytherin robes. All three raise their glasses. Drop the hairs. The potion turns shades of yellow, brown, and khaki.

" **Ugh. Essence of Crabbe..."** They nod. Drink. Ron swallows grimly, doubles over.

" **Think I'm gonna be sick..."** He runs into a stall. Harry looks sick, steps to a cracked mirror. Hermione pauses. Looks worried. **"Something's wrong..."** She runs inside the stall: Ron bends over the toilet, watches his reflection morph into Crabbe.

Whilst Harry watches his face contort into the thick features of Goyle. Hermione looks at her arm. Patches of fur begin to spread across her wrist and hand. Terrified. Ron emerges from his stall, a dead ringer for Crabbe.

" **Harry?".**

" **Yeah, come on Ron, let's go. Hermione are you coming?".**

" **No, you two go on. You're wasting time!".**

Harry and Ron hurry down the staircase.

" **Don't swing your arms like that. Crabbe holds them sort of stiff"** Harry goes a bit more **"Neanderthal."**

" **Yeah. That's better".**

Harry and Ron move quickly, when... footsteps sound. Seconds later, Percy appears at the end of the corridor.

" **What are you doing here?"** Percy squints, confused by Ron's voice. Harry elbows.

Ron, who clears his throat and speaks in a lower voice. **"What are you doing here?".**

" **I happen to be a prefect. You, on the other hand, have no business wandering the corridors at night. It's not safe these days".** Harry and Ron nod, afraid to speak. Percy squints again.

" **What're your names again?".**

" **Crabbe. Goyle. Where have you been? Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?".**

Draco is walking towards them, glances witheringly at Percy.

" **And what are you doing down here, Weasley?".**

" **Mind your attitude, Malfoy. You want to show a little bit more respect to a school Prefect!".**

" **Come on, boys. Weasley thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed".**

Percy steams. Draco sneers, walks off with Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron trail Draco inside, glance around warily.

" **Listen to this..."** Draco grabs The Daily Prophet, reads the front page.

'Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. **"Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute,"** said Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts. **"He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately."** ' Grinning, Malfoy glances over the paper at Harry and Ron.

" **Arthur Weasley loves Muggle so much he should snap his wand in half and go join them. You'd never know the Weasleys were purebloods, the way they behave. Embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them"** Ron growls. Harry elbows him. Draco looks surprised.

" **What's up with you, Crabbe?".**

" **Stomachache"** Ron replies in a low voice.

" **Well, go to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick in the arse for me! You know, I'm surprised The Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet. I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father always said Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place".**

" **You're wrong!"** Shouted Ron.

" **What? Did you say that I was wrong? You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore?"** Ron stiffens. Worried. Harry says **"Harry Potter".**

Draco snorts **"You shouldn't be so quick to judge by appearance after all looks can be deceiving. It's a shame that he** **still** **hanging** **around** **with riff raff like Weasley and that Mudblood Granger.** **He must do it for appearance sake. If not then h** **opefully he'll come around. It's not surprising that people actually think he's the heir of Slytherin. Although we both know different".**

Harry and Ron exchange a glance. Harry leans closer to Draco.

" **Then you must have some idea who's behind it all?".**

" **Potter believes the heir of the Slytherin is the dark lord. And as much as I hate to admit it. I'm incline to agree with him. If it is the dark lord then it's only a matter of time before one of them's killed this time. As for me... I hope it's Granger"** As Malfoy grins, Ron's fist rises... when Harry stops him.

" **What's the matter with you two? You're acting very... odd".**

" **Ho** **-** **!"** Harry turns, sees Ron staring wide-eyed: Harry's scar is beginning to surface beneath the skin of Goyle's thick forehead. And Crabbe's hair is... turning red. They both jump to their feet, dashing out of the room.

" **Hey! Where are you going?".**

As Harry and Ron race toward the stairs, the broom closer bursts open and a woozy Crabbe and Goyle stagger out. They freeze – watch themselves run up the staircase.

Harry and Ron sprint toward the desecrated wall, their bodies metamorphosing, until, finally, as they hit the door…

They are fully themselves once more

" **That was close".**

" **You're telling me".**

 **"So, you thought that it was You-Know-Who all along. And not Malfoy. Why didn't you say anything?".**

" **Destiny, Ron. Remember some events I cannot temper with. Hermione, come out. We've got loads to tell you!".**

" **Go away!".**

Harry sighs " **Hermione, I know that your** **currently** **part cat. You need to go to the Hospital Wing. Don't worry** **I** **won't laugh or say anything".**

" **Look at my face!"** Hermione screeched.

" **Look at your tail"** Ron pointed out.

 **Chapter 13: Lost and Found**

Harry and Ron mount the stairs, emerge.

" **I know Hermione's mental, but can you believe she falls for that smarmy nonsense of Lockhart's?".**

They stop. Look down. A great flood of water streams from the Girls' Bathroom. From within, myrtle can be heard moaning.

" **Looks like Myrtle's flooded the bathroom"** As Harry sploshes off toward the bathroom, Ron steps lightly.

" **Yuck".**

In the girl's bathroom huge, wrecking moans echo off the dreary tile. All the taps are running, streaming like tiny waterfalls. As Harry and Ron step to the last cubicle, Myrtle spins accusingly.

" **Come to throw something else at me?".**

" **Why would I throw something at you?".**

" **Don't ask me. Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me...".**

" **But it can't hurt if someone throws something at you. I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?".**

Harry shook his head **"Doesn't mean it hurt any less at someone throwing something at her, Ron. It was mean".**

Myrtle sniffed **"See, he understands".**

" **Who threw it at you anyway?".**

" **I don't know. I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death and it fell through the top of my head"** Harry sees a small black book on the floor. Picks it up.

Harry and Ron dash out.

Harry examines the book as he and Ron walk.

" **This is a diary. And it's old...".**

" **It's a diary, it's old... and was most recently in a toilet, Harry".**

Harry starts to open it... when Ron grabs his hand.

" **Are you mad? That could be cursed. Dad once told me about a book the Ministry confiscated that burned the eyes out of anyone who tried to read it".**

" **I'll take my chances..."** opening it **"Ahhh! MY EYES! MY EYES!"** Ron freezes, terrified, when... Harry grins, ending the ruse. At the end of corridor, Ginny stands, looking from the diary to Harry—utter terror on her face—then dashes off.

" **Ginny! I was only joking - Brilliant. Even your sister thinks I'm the monster now".**

" **Who doesn't?"** Ron frowns suddenly. On the first page on the diary, embossed letters spell out a name: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

" **Tom Marvolo Riddle? Hang on. I know that name..."** Thinking back **"Of course! The night I had detention... My job was to polish the silver in the trophy room".**

Harry fans the pages. They're empty. **"I know who he is Ron.** **Tom** **Marvolo Riddle is an anagram that spells I am Lord Voldemort".**

Ron face drains of colour **"You mean that diary belongs to You-Who-Know!?".**

Harry nodded **"Yes. Although isn't it odd. He never wrote in it".**

 **Chapter 14: The Diary**

Harry is sitting alone, flipping through the blank pages of the diary. Harry starts to set the diary aside, then notices a bottle of ink sitting on the desk. An idea flickers. Taking his Quill, Harry dips it, and hesitates. As he does, a drop of ink hangs, suspended like a tear, then...Drops. The ink blazes briefly, then... vanishes... as if it were sucked into the page. Excited, Harry dips his quill again, and, this time, writes: **My name is Harry Potter.** The words blaze, vanquish. Slowly, oozing out of the page, comes a response: **Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle.** Harry's mind races. Deciding, he mutters the words he writes: **'** **Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?'**

' **Yes'.**

' **Can you tell me?'**

' **No',**

Then... slowly... new words ooze to the surface. **'But I can show you...'** Harry waits, intrigued. Then, suddenly... The pages flutter wildly, stop on "June the 13th." On the page, a tiny square shimmers... like a window. Harry lifts the book, puts his eye close and... pitches forward, spilling through the widening window, into a whirl of colour and shadow, tumbling onto his feet..

Harry falls flat on his back to the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room, the ceiling above spinning, slowly, to a stop.

The next morning Harry took his books out of his trunk the ones that he couldn't afford Ginny finding when she came looking for the diary. He hide them in the room of requirement not wanting anyone to come across them.

Later

Lying back into the comfortable pillows, Harry wrenched open the cover of his ritual book. That was under an illusion charm that gave the appearance he was reading an advanced level potion book.

Harry took a deep breath. **"Whatever is necessary to survive,"** He reminded himself in a whisper.

The page was turned to Early Magical Maturity Ritual.

The Magical Maturation is accelerated rather than gradually coming into the caster's full adult magical core. The caster gains a vast amount of power in a relative short period of time. Their body will also develop and mature quicker.

Harry breathed shakily as he examined his potions knife in his hand. He was kneeling inside the forbidden forest in a bright clearing near the edge of the woods. Harry looked down at the book unsure whether or not to proceed with the ritual given the ramifications if he botched it. The preface had really concerned Harry the first time he had read it, specifically the 'refrain from practising without supervision' bit, but there was nothing else for it. Who was he to go to? Professor Snape? Draco Malfoy? Quirrell? Harry had scoffed at the time. They would talk him out of it, he was certain about that. He had waited until Friday night, so he had maximum time to recover in case it were necessary.

Sitting in the middle of a time pentagram that was made out of wooden sticks that he had gathered in the forbidden forest and Harry gritted his teeth and cut his forearm he gathered the droplets of blood in his hand and draw symbols into the dirt whilst saying the incantation **"Miht dagan, beþecce me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum".**

Harry winced as a sharp prickling sensation washed over his body becoming hotter and hotter. Harry gasped through the pain. He clenched at the dirt around him with shakily hands.

Harry screamed.

Snape looked out from his office window at the soft glow coming from the forbidden forest **"What is that boy up to now?"** He narrowed his eyes as the glowing from the forbidden forest subsided. **"Just wait until I get my hands on you, Potter"** He had no idea what the boy had done or why the boy had done it but he certainly recognised old magic when he saw it. And not just any old magic he suspected that the boy had performed blood magic. He couldn't believe the boy had the audacity to use such magics right under the headmaster's nose or his for that matter. He would be having words with him but no before taking a hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor for good measure.

Harry blinked with rapidly cold breath as he lay on the ground panting heavily as the pain began to ebb away. **"Bloody brilliant"** Harry breathed out **"I love magic"**.

He gathered his things in a state of exhaustion as he dragged his body back up to the castle.

 **Chapter 15: Rude Awakenings**

Harry was rudely awoken by Professor McGonagall who ripped the sheets from his bed **"Get up now, Mr. Potter!"** She shouted **"Professor Snape wishes to speak with you in his office. He took a hundred and fifty points off Gryffindor last night and no one knows why. I suspect that you have something to do with it".**

He raising his head from his pillow still half asleep **"I haven't done anything"** He told his angry head of house **"Even if I do something, Professor. I know for a fact that no one could trace it back to me anyway"** He said thinking about last night.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow **"Whatever you've been up to Potter. Professor Snape has found out somehow about your involvement. And let me tell you this he is not happy about it and neither am I for that matter. What** **have** **you do** **ne** **?".**

" **He must of found out about the potions ingredients I stole for his store to brew Poly-Juice Potion. It was honestly going to be used for a harmless prank. I didn't think he could trace it back to me. But what with what happened to Hermione. He must of put two and two together".**

" **That would explain as to why so much points were taken. I presume he took fifty points each. However do not think that just because points have been deducted that Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley are off the hook. You will have detention every night this week with Professor Lockhart. He seems very eager to have you in detention with him".**

That certainly got his attention as Harry sat upright and moaned. He felt like an old man **"** **You know I can easy earn those points back since I earned them in the first place".**

 **"That is why I haven't told the other Gryffindors that you lost them, Mr. Potter. They're out for blood. Your blood it would seem. I don't know why Professor Snape took the points you lost from Gryffindor when I've been told that come the end of term you will be leaving us for Slytherin House. Mr. Potter. It will be ashamed that I'm losing my best seeker".**

" **Afraid so, Professor. However I've noticed that Ginny is rather fair chaser. She would make a good asset to the Gryffindor Quidditch team next year. I myself will be trying out as chaser and reserve seeker for Slytherin. To be honest with you, my heart just isn't in Quidditch anymore, Professor. I think I prefer flying rather than the sport itself"** He mused.

" **You best get a move on, Mr. Potter. You really don't want to keep Professor Snape waiting"** Professor McGonagall told him.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and groaned **"I know, I know"** He stressed out.

When he arrived at Snape's office he knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

" **Get in here now, Potter"** His Head of House snapped angrily.

Harry took a deep breath and entered the office and took the gestured seat as Snape stood behind his desk.

" **Tell me, Potter what have you done?. Do not take me for a fool. I know it was you last night near the forbidden forest using old magic"**. He slammed his hands down on his desk and leaned forward with a rather vicious look on his face **"What I want to know is what you did and why you did it. Clearly my words have fallen on deaf ears".**

" **You would of stopped me sir, I didn't want to get you involved in the event the headmaster found out what I had done. I assure you it was nothing that went over my head nor was it a malevolent ritual that require any sort of sacrifice. All that was required was a few choice words and my blood. Truthfully sir, the jest of the ritual was to release a portion of my magic that is restricted due to binds on my magic that are suppose to come off when I come of age. I need to be ready for when he returns. Surely you can understand that sir".**

" **Very well, Mr. Potter, however you are not to perform any rituals without consulting me, first and only under my supervision. Is that clear?. You are now my responsibility** **not** **because your one of my snakes or the vow I made to your mother but because I am your mentor".**

Harry furrowed his eyebrows **"But your not really my mentor, sir".**

" **I am not mentoring you in the dark arts, not that I won't consider it when you are older, Mr. Potter. I am your vampire mentor. You are not even a year old yet which means in vampire terms you're classified as a newborn. You are considered dangerous because of your inexperience and lack of self-discipline. It is a miracle that a body hasn't turned up with your fangs marks all over it. You've shown a remarkable amount of control Mr. Potter. I assume it is because you are a skilled Occlumens that you can suppress your homicidal nature to kill and feed. I'm impressed with your progress. As the only teacher in this school with vampire heritage. The vampire council would deem me as your watcher. In other words I am to act in your sire's stead. However as you do not have a sire of your own. That duty and role would fall down to me. Which means that your actions reflect onto me. Which means that if you step out of line I will also be held responsible. In wizarding terms I am your legal guardian as of now, Mr. Potter. Therefore I will be taking an active role in your life to see that you become an upstanding citizen of this community".**

Harry snorted at that **"Upstanding citizen sir?".**

" **You will give the pretence that you are one, Potter if you know what's good for you. As of next year. I will begin your training".**

" **Training?".**

" **Yes, Potter. Your training. You need to work on your** **new** **abilities".**

 **"Oh, like flitting and stuff like that?".**

" **Yes, I will set up** **obstacles** **and give you tasks** **to perform after curfew** **. Should you require a blood substitute** **potion** **than I will** **supply it** **to you** **.** **So there is no need to keep** **stealing** **it** **from my** **personal** **stores** **or you could hunt in the forbidden forest under my supervision in the event I cannot give you said potion. You will need to learn to hunt like a normal vampire. It is something you should have learnt how to do by now. At times I will test the limit of your control in regards to being around human blood. You must remember that you are in a school full of humans, Mr. Potter. Should one of them happen to get more than a paper cut near you. I need to know that you** **won't** **go into something that is known as a blood rage and drain said student dry. However, we shall discuss this more at a later date".**

" **Yes, sir"** He turned and left his head of house with his thoughts.

 **C** **hapter 16: Visiting Hagrid**

Harry left to visit Hagrid and warn him to leave.

" **Hello, Hagrid. I just came to warn you. That you need to leave. Fudge and Lucius Malfoy are coming for you this evening".**

Hagrid nodded **"I'm going to go visit my half brother, Robbie for a bit. You'll look after fang now won't yeh, Harry whilst I'm gone".**

Harry nodded **"Of course, Hagrid. Have you spoken with Aragog, yet?".**

" **I told him, but he refuses to uproot his children. He and his children are all set to devour anyone other than myself should they happen to wander into their territory"** Said Hagrid worried.

" **I wouldn't worry about it too much, Hagrid. Fudge maybe stupid but he isn't stupid enough to wander with aurors into an arachnids den.** **It would be suicide** **"** Said Harry **"What are you doing, anyway?".**

" **Oh, It's a- Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. For the Mandrakes, ya know. Now, accordin' to Professor Sprout, they've still got a bit o' growing up to do. But, once their acne's cleared up, we'll be able to chop 'em up and stew'em, and then we'll get those people down at the hospital un-Petrified. In the meantime, though, you had best be lookin' after yourself".**

" **I am, Hagrid. Stay safe alright. I don't want to see you thrown in Azkaban".**

" **Don't worry about me, Harry. I'll be fine".**

Suddenly Neville, Ron and Hermione appeared panicked **"Hello, you three!"** Said Hagrid.

" **Harry- I don't know who did it, but you'd better come! Come on!"** Neville said.

Back in the boy's dormitory

" **It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password- unless it wasn't a student"** Hermione insisted.

" **Who ever it was, they must have been looking for something"** Said Ron.

" **And they found it. Tom Riddle's diary is gone".**

 **Chapter 17: Petrified Hermione**

Quidditch had been cancelled as Harry and Ron had been taken to the hospital wing.

" **I warn you, this could be a wee bit of a shock"** He heard Professor McGonagall.

" **Hermione!"** Exclaimed Ron.

Harry felt a pang of dread as he approached **"She was found near the Library, along with this. Does it mean anything to either of you?".**

" **No, Ron could you leave for a moment. I won't ask you if it wasn't necessary. Please"** He said to his friend who nodded **"Alright, mate. I'll be outside waiting"**.

Harry waited until Ron left and sat down on the edge of the bed as he weigh up the risks. He leaned over her. **"I'll be brief, Hermione. I'm not one to intrude on other person's privacy without good reason"**.

" **Mr. Potter what do you think you're doing?"** Harry ignored her as he opened her eyelids and drove into her it. It was quite organised as he skimmed through the surface and found what it was looking for.

His eyes immediately turned eyes turned pure black to protect his sight.

" **Severus-"** Professor McGonagall gasped in shock and horror as she grabbed her colleague's arm.

" **Mr. Potter-"** Harry felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

He flinched and immediately broke connect and fell off the bed **"Bloody hell, you were lucky, Mione"** His eyes turned back to normal colour.

Harry turned to his sire **"Basilisk, Salazar's pet is a Basilisk. They is why the students are** **being** **petrified because they saw it's eyes but not directly. Which is why there not dead. Although if you think about it what else would Salazar's familiar be given that he was a Parselmouth. The Basilisk is getting around through the** **school** **pipes I suspect".**

Professor McGonagall turned white as a sheet. "Basilisk are you, certain, Mr. Potter?".

Harry nodded serious.

" **Good work, Mr. Potter. I shall go and inform the headmaster".**

Professor McGonagall asked **"How could you look at it without becoming petrified, Mr. Potter".**

Harry smirked revealing his fangs as her eyes widened at the sight of them **"Cats out of the bag. I'm a vampire?. Good day, professor and do be careful. There's a Basilisk on the loose and Voldemort is currently** **residing i** **n the chamber of secrets** **as we speak** **command** **ing** **the beast and also likely possessing a school student to do his bidding such as open the chamber and write the message on the wall somehow"** He told her and then summoned Poppy **"Professor McGonagall has just received a rather nasty shock and is in direr need of a calming draught a strong one. I'll leave her in your care. Good day, matron".**

 **Chapter 18: Oblivion**

Harry made his way to the Slytherin Dungeons and entered the common room.

 **"How'd you get in here, Potter?"** Demanded Marcus Flint.

" **I've been re-sorted into Slytherin. Now gather round. I know what has been petrifying the students. If you would all care to listen to what I have to say".**

The Slytherins hearing this all gathered around Harry.

 **"What is it, Potter?".**

" **A thousand year old, Basilisk. I know where the Chamber of Secrets is. I will be going down** **at dusk to slain the beast. Any questions?. Good no"** Harry said leaving before anyone could get a word in edge ways.

All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor, immediately.

Harry met Ron and they went to the second floor corridor to eavesdrop **"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts".**

" **So sorry- dozed off- what have I missed?".**

" **A girl has been snatched and is down in the Chamber of Secrets with a thousand year old Basilisk, Lockhart. Your moment has come, at last"** Drawled Snape.

" **My m-moment?".**

" **Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"** He said calling the fraud out for what he was.

" **Well, that's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the Basilisk, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend"** Replied McGonagall.

" **Very well- ah- I'll just be in my office getting, um getting ready".**

" **Who is it, Minerva. Who was taken?".**

" **Ginny Weasley".**

Harry turned to Ron **"'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.' Ginny..."**

" **Harry, we have to do something. Tell me that Ginny will be alright?. Your a seer. Can't you see anything?"** He asked frantic.

Harry placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder **"Listen to me, Ron. Lockhart may be useless, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber. At least we can tell him what we know. I suspect I know where it is. But I can't be sure. If he is the fraud we know him to be then I will take us to where I think it is. All I can tell you is that Ginny is unconscious but alive at this moment in time".**

Ron let out a sigh of relief **"Alright, then. I trust you know what your doing mate".**

That night Harry and Ron went to Lockhart's office. **"Professor, we have some information for you! Are you going somewhere?"** Harry said knowingly.

" **Uh, ah- well, yes- um, urgent call- unavoidable- got to go".**

" **What about my sister?!".**

" **Well, um- as to that, most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I".**

" **You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can't go now!".**

" **Well- I must say- when I took the job there was nothing in the job description about a-".**

Harry interrupted **"So, in other words you are going to runaway like the fraud and coward you truly are. I'm afraid, sir I can't let you do that. You see my best friend's sister is in danger and I'm afraid your assistance is require"** He said darkly.

" **My dear boy, do use your common sense!. I am of no use to you".**

" **You're a fraud! You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done!. Is there anything you can do?".**

" **Yes, now you mention it. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise, you see, all those wizards would have gone blabbing. And I'd never have sold another book. In fact, ah...I'm ah...going to have to do the same to you".**

Harry whipped out his wand and quickly disarmed Lockhart with ease. **"I don't think so, Lockhart. Move!"** He said in an intimidating manner.

In the girl's bathroom

" **Oh! Who's there? Oh! Hello, Harry! Ron. What do you want?"** Myrtle floated over.

" **To ask you how you died".**

" **Oh! It was dreadful. It happened right here in this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in".**

" **Who was it Myrtle?".**

" **I don't know. I was Distraught! Huhh-huh...But they said something funny, a kind of made up language. And I realized it was a boy speaking, so I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and... I died".**

" **You saw the Basilisk didn't you?. You looked directly at its eyes. It was Tom Riddle wasn't it who murdered you. That language he was speaking was Parseltongue. He commanded the Basilisk to attack the students fifty years ago and unfortunately you were killed. And now he is doing it again. Where did you see the Basilisk, Myrtle?"**

" **...over there, by that sink. Ohhhhooo...".**

" **This is it. This is it, Ron. I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets".**

" **Say something. Harry, say something in Parseltongue!".**

" **Hesha- Hassah".**

" **Excellent, Harry. Haa! Good work! Well then, I'll just be, ah... There's no need for me to stay".**

" **Oh, no, you don't!. You first".**

" **Now, boys what good will it do?".**

" **Better you than us"** Replied Ron.

" **Um...but...obviously, yes. Sure you don't want to test it first? No! Aaaah! It's really quite filthy down here".**

Harry and Ron looked at one another **"All right, let's go save your sister".**

" **Oh, Harry? If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet. Hee, hee".**

" **Thanks, Myrtle I do well to remember that".**

" **AHH"** Shouted Ron.

In the underground tunnel.

" **Ugh!".**

" **Now remember, any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away".**

" **Go on".**

" **This way"** Said Harry.

" **What's this?".**

" **It looks like a... snake".**

" **It's Basilisk skin. That reminds me I must remember to collect that for Professor Snape, later. It's incredibly valuable and useful for potions".**

" **Bloody hell. Whatever shed this must be sixty feet long- or more! Heart of a lion, this one".**

Lockhart managed to break free as Harry loosened his grip. Lockhart snatched Ron's wand away from him and pointed it at the two. **"The adventure ends here, boys. But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. So, you first,**

 **Mr. Potter. Say good-bye to your memories. Obliviate!"** The ceiling collapsed as Lockhart was thrown and knocked unconscious from the spell back firing

" **Harry! Harry!".**

" **Ron! Ron, are you okay?".**

" **I'm fine!".**

" **Uhh... Hello. Who are you?".**

" **Um...Ron Weasley".**

" **Really? And uh, who- who am I?".**

" **Lockhart's memory charm backfired. He hasn't got a clue who he is!".**

" **Looks like Lockhart got a taste of his own medicine. He'll most likely never recover considering how strong that spell was that back fired. He'll be the new permanent residence of St. Mungos. Ron listen go get help. Find Professor Snape. I'll go on and find Ginny!".**

" **Okay"** Ron said obediently.

" **Hesha- Hassah".**

Harry saw Ginny laying almost lifeless on the ground as Tom Riddle stood over her.

" **Riddle!"** Harry growled at the ghost memory of a sixteen year old, Dark Lord.

" **Potter, I've been waiting for you,".**

" **I know, let Ginny go, Tom. You won't success in your endeavours I will personally see to it. I've defeated you, twice already, why not go for a third. Do you think I'm a fool not to realise that your name is an anagram?. I'm going to save her and there is nothing you can do to stop me"** He said fiercely.

" **I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger. Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against Harry Potter, Heir of Gryffindor"**

" **Sethae- He- This"** Harry began.

" **Parseltongue won't save you, Potter. It only obeys me!".**

Suddenly Fawkes appeared and blinded the Basilisk.

" **No! Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you!".**

" **Yes, Potter, the process is nearly complete. In a few minutes Ginny will be dead, and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return- very... much... alive!".**

" **Ginny-"** Harry snarled wrenching the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat. He flitted on top of the Basilisk jumping in mid-air he swung the sword down with all his might as it decapitated the Basilisk. He let out a lion like roar as he pierced the venom coated sword **"Check mate".**

" **What are you doing? Stop. No! Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!".**

" **Harry. It was me- but I swear, I didn't mean to! Riddle made me, and….Harry your eyes are pure black not just your pupils".**

He had worked himself into a rage, letting his homicidal urges and blood lust out in one swoop. His vision was in infer-red as he could hear Ginny's heart pumping with warm fresh blood that was circulating around her body. Shaking his head as he fought to still in control **"Don't worry. Ginny, you need to get yourself out. Follow the Chamber, and you'll find Ron.** **It's alright, Ginny. It's over. It's just a memory. Thanks, Fawkes, you were brilliant, back there".**

" **Harry, what's wrong?".**

Harry closed his eyes **"Go, Ginny. I'm not safe to be around. Ron went to get Professor Snape. I'll be fine. Just go"** He told her firmly.

" **I'm not leaving you, down here alone, Harry. Tell me, What's wrong?. Let me help you"** She persisted.

There was a loud bang as I heard footsteps rushing to my aid. **"Professor quickly!"** I shouted **"I let my temper get the better of me, and now I'm having a difficult time staying in control right about now".**

" **Weasley, I suggest you, leave!"** Snapped Snape

" **B-But-"**

" **Do not make me take points, Miss. Weasley. You're parents and siblings are eagerly waiting your return in the headmaster's office. Mr. Weasley is waiting to escort you, there. Now go".**

Harry heard footsteps leaving as he let out the breath he had been holding **"Are you injured, Mr. Potter?".**

" **No,"** Harry snapped once his eyes.

The man took a sharp breath and stilled. **"Focus, Mr. Potter. Now is not the time to lose control. I will give you want you need. You need only follow me to my office".**

" **Fawkes, could you take us, I don't think I would make it, otherwise".**

Harry and Professor Snape grabbed onto the Phoenix as they flew out of the chambers.

When we got to his office. Snape swiftly locked and warded his door. **"Sit, Mr. Potter"** He gestured at the chair.

Harry obediently went over to the empty chair at Professor Snape's desk. He was unprepared when he found himself glued to it as straps held him down. He snarled as a low dangerous growl escaped his mouth **"Why have you restrained me, sir?".**

" **A blood substitute potion would do you, no good. You're too far gone for that. I cannot take you to the forbidden forest either as I cannot risk you, flitting into Hogsmeade due to the anti-apparation ward around Hogwarts. Therefore I am left with only one other option to feed you myself. Use this opportunity to advantage to resist the urge to attack me. Do not be alarmed should you, experience a black out. It is common at your age. You have my word that I shall not harm you in anyway, however should you manage to break free. I will be forced to manually restrain you, which will not be a pleasant experience for you, Mr. Potter"** He warned taking out a goblet and a potion's knife.

He unbuttoned his cuff and rolled up his sleeve. He placed the tip of the knife at his vein and pierced it as blood trickled into the goblet.

Harry nostrils flared as he began to violent shake. He took a deep whiff of the air and let the predatory he was began to fight to free himself from the restrains as he snarled and snapped his teeth, viciously at the man.

" **Mr. Potter, try to resist it"** Professor Snape said approaching cautiously with the goblet.

Harry was flitting in the chair trying to wear out the straps that held him. He roared at his sire.

Snape growled at Harry and swatted him on the back of the head **"This behaviour is not acceptable. I shall not feed you, until you show your sire some respect, fledgling".**

Harry let out a needy whine.

" **I realise that you are hungry, fledgling. All I ask is for you to show me a sign that you are trying to resist the urge to feed rather than giving into without some much as a fight".**

Harry stand up, straighter no longer fighting his restrains as he practically inhaled the blood.

" **Open".**

Harry opened his mouth as Snape tipped his blood into the famished vampire's mouth as he greedily drink from the goblet.

Once the goblet was empty Snape used a cleaning charm on Harry and watched him, closely as the black dispersed from his eyes. Harry blinked a little confused **"What?-".**

" **That is why you're considered a newborn, Mr. Potter. When newborns are as hungry as you were. They become feral at the scent of fresh blood. Whilst older vampires can reframe from enter this state with experience and the power of will. They desensitise themselves to blood with the help of their sire. This typical newborn behaviour is not want I want to see from you. This will make things much more difficult for you. Especially if your anger is a trigger considering you'll be returning to Petunia and her family for the summer. Which means I will be forced to overshadow encase you happen to snap at your relatives. However I cannot watch over you all the time so I advise you, keep your distant and avoid them at all costs"** He banished the restrains.

" **That's easy for you to say, sir. You don't have to live with them. But, I will do what I can to avoid the Dursleys. I have no intention of ever stepping foot in Azkaban least of all for killing my relatives"** He said rubbing his wrists that were red raw from his struggle.

Professor Snape went over to his personal store and applied, Murtlap Essence to his wrists. **"** **Now, Mr. Potter. You will come with me to my quarters. It is late and our presence is required in the headmaster's office, first thing tomorrow morning".**

" **Yes, sir".**

 **Chapter 19: Revelations**

" **You both realize, of course, that in the past few hours you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules?".**

" **Yes, sir"**

" **And there is sufficient evidence to have you both expelled".**

" **Yes, sir".**

" **Therefore, it is only fitting, that you both receive Special Awards for Services to the School".**

Harry shuddered **"No, thank you, sir".**

 **"Harry, are you mad"** Ron said shocked his friend would turn down such an award.

" **I'd rather not having anything more in common with Tom Riddle. I can't help notice certain similarities between us. He also received that particular award for the same reason grand that he do so by framing Hagrid".**

" **I see. Well, you can speak Parseltongue, Harry. Why? Because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken, Harry, he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar",**

Harry scoffed **"Do you honestly expect me to believe that, Professor. Please do not take me for a fool. If wizards and witches could transfer their powers then there would be no squibs in our world. No, I believe something else is at play here. What I cannot say, but I'll figure it out eventually. I'd rather hear it from you, but I do** **ubt** **that will happen anything soon, sir. The game is on, and I am no** **t** **your pawn. I will no longer move were you try to position me. I've defeated Voldemort three times,** **now** **in this silly little game of chess. Now it is my turn** **to move** **professor, check"** He turned around and left with a smug smirk on his face.

Snape smirked and folded his arms knowingly and looked towards the headmaster who was both surprised and troubled.

Ron gawked like an idiot in response to understanding the term.

Harry was walking down the corridor and noticed Lucius Malfoy **"Ah Dobby, there you are I was beginning to wonder were you got too! So this is your master! The family you serve is the Malfoys".**

" **Um-humm...".**

" **I'll deal with you later. Out of my way, Potter!. I'm here on business. So, it's true- you have returned!"** Lucius said outraged.

" **When the governors learned that Arthur Weasley's daughter was taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back"** Replied Dumbledore.

"Curiously, Lucius, several of them were under the impression that you would curse their families, if they did not agree to suspend me in the first place".

" **How dare you?!".**

" **I beg your pardon?".**

" **My sole concern has always been, and will always be, the welfare of this school and, of course, its students. The culprit has been identified, I presume?".**

" **Oh, yes".**

" **And? Who was it?".**

" **Sixteen year old, Tom Riddle Jr, in memory who had latched itself onto the life force of my friend and possessed her via a certain diary that belong to Voldemort in his school days. Something I'm sure you know nothing about, Mr. Malfoy"** Harry drawled with a fierce look in his eyes that meant trouble.

" **Ah! I see".**

" **Fortunately, Mr. Potter discovered it"** Drawled Severus.

" **One hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things should find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible would be severe"** Said Dumbledore in a severe tone.

" **Well, let us hope that Mr. Potter will always be around to save the day".**

" **Don't worry. I will be".**

" **Dumbledore. Come, Dobby. We're leaving".**

" **Ahh! Oow!".**

Harry clutched his fist and grabbed the diary from Dumbledore hand **"I'm just going to return this to its prior owner now that the dark artefact contained within it has been destroy it is harmless".**

He stalked after Mr. Malfoy **"Mr. Malfoy! I have something of yours".**

" **Mine? I don't know what you're talking about"** He took the diary.

" **Don't play games with me, Mr. Malfoy. I am not someone you, want to mess with. I saw you, with Draco at Borgin and Burkes trying to get rid of it. You knew that diary belonged to Voldemort. That is why you didn't want the aurors to find it during one of their raids and when you saw the opportunity slipped it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron, that day at Diagon Alley. I know a dark artefact when I see one. I was curious to see what would happen now I know".**

Lucius raised an eyebrow **"You've just implicated yourself, Mr. Potter. You cannot testify against me. You knew that the diary was a dark artefact and allowed it to fall into the house of that little blood traitor. If anything you would be just as guilty".**

" **I don't intend to implicate you, Mr. Malfoy. As heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. I have a duty to protect Draco and Narcissa as the Lord of said house cannot at this moment in time fulfil his duties. Therefore I am to act in his stead. You do not fall under that protection as you have no asked for it. You're loyalties waver but have not totally abandoned that filthy son of a muggle that you call a lord. However, your son cares for you, Lucius which is the only reason that I've went out of my way to see that you do not incriminate yourself, further. However you have yet to pay the price for the protection I have given you so far"** He said with a dark smile **"Open the diary, Mr. Malfoy".**

Lucius handed it to Dobby **"Open it".**

" **Master has given Dobby a sock!. Dobby is free!"**

" **You've lost me my servant!".**

Harry whipped out his wand and hissed in Parseltongue **"Crucio"** A raging red curse shot out and hit Lucius square in the chest.

Lucius clenched his teeth as he writhe on the ground. For a few moments until Harry released the curse.

Harry eyes shone with power and hidden darkness as his orbs resembled the killing curse. He approached and knelt next to Lucius **"I'm sure you're familiar with this particular curse. I've heard that its one of** **Bellatrix'** **s favourites"** He hissed in the man's ear. **"Next time, you threat me, whether directly or indirectly Mr. Malfoy. I'll show you** **a curse** **that** **Voldemort is particular** **fond of. I'll consider the debt paid as I'm in need of a** **well trained** **house elf. Dobby would you like to work for the Potter family as head elf?. Of course, I'll give you** **twelve** **galleon a** **year and time off should you ask for it".**

Dobby looked ready to burst into tears. **"Master is too kind".**

" **Call me, Harry, Dobby none of this master business. Now would you please escort, Mr. Malfoy to back to Malfoy manor. See to it he gets a nerve regeneration potion and a shot of fire whiskey. Please inform his wife that her husband just attempt to assassinate The Heir and acting Lord of The Noble and Ancient house of Black. And for his actions was punished severely".**

Dobby nodded eagerly **"Yes, Harry Potter, sir"** With a pop. Lucius and Dobbin vanquished into thin air.

Harry pointed his wand at his robes **"Finite Incantatum"** His Gryffindor robes became Slytherin robes as he made his way towards Slytherin House.

The students he passed stared at him and whispered.

Draco came up to him **"It's about time, Potter. That you like your Slytherin colours come through".**

" **I just bumped into your father, in return for my protection that I had given him. He replenished his ownership of his house elf to me".**

 **"That was** **uncharacteristically** **nice of him, something tells me there's more to the story".**

" **Hmm, he tried to succeed were a certain Tom Riddle failed. It backfired and is now back at Malfoy manor. I had Dobby oversee his recovery".**

" **You mean-".**

" **Your father lost his temper. He should really learn to master his emotions and discipline his mind. He let his guard down and I being the snake I am slithered in. He was going to use that particular curse on me, however I didn't give him the chance too. I thought that you should hear it from me. I used a curse that your aunt was particularly fond of in retaliation".**

Draco paled drastically **"You did".**

Harry nodded serious **"Don't worry, I didn't hold it on him long enough to end up like the Longbottoms"** He whispered in the boy's ear. **"Hopefully your father has learned his lesson, not to piss off a Basilisk who has fangs for sharper and longer than his own.** **You do realise I am the acting head of the noble and ancient house of Black. Your father just tried to assassinate me".**

Draco shuddered at what that meant for his family. Potter could annul his parents marriage or worst disown them from the Black family line. His family wouldn't stand a chance if they opposed Potter. Draco swallowed thickly **"** **What have you decided?".**

Harry shook his head **"I do not hold you or your mother responsible. I have punished your father severely for his actions against my person,** **and he has paid his debt that he owe me. N** **ext time I will hold him to my promise.** **I showed him mercy, if it were anyone else in my position they would not have been so forgiving. Your father would be wise not make an enemy of me".**

Draco looked somewhat relieved **"Thank you, Potter".**

Harry nodded **"Now, if you excuse me, Draco. I need a private word with our head of house. I'd rather he hear it from me than find out elsewhere".**

He went down to the dungeon and knocked on the door **"Come in,"**.

" **I need a private word. I have broke my word but in my defence my hand was forced".**

The door opened **"In, Potter"** Snape grabbed him **"Explain"**

Harry rubbed the back of his head **"Lucius slipped the diary into Ginny's cauldron. I confronted him about it. I told him that I had protected him from further incriminating himself but that protection came with a price. I tricked him into replenishing ownership of Dobby. I knew that I needed someone to watch me, during the summer** **so I used the opportunity to my advantage when I returned the diary. He lost his temper and in doing so I used Legilimency on him, when his guard was down. I discovered that he was moments away from casting the killing curse at me. I struck first like any Slytherin would do and retaliated".**

Severus gritted his teeth **"That was uncharacteristically reckless of Lucius"** He then asked **"What did you do, Mr. Potter?".**

" **I spoke a dark curse in Parselmouth".**

" **I see, and what was the curse?".**

" **The Cruciatus Curse, sir".**

Harry swore that Snape had given himself whip lash at how fast the man had turned his head **"What possessed you, to use an unforgivable curse. If you're caught you get a one way ticket to Azkaban, Potter. Those curses are unforgivable for a reason".**

" **Because you have to mean than, sir. You have to want to take someone's free will away to cast the Imperious Curse, You have to want to cause excruciating pain and you have to want to someone dead to use the Killing Curse. You cannot use compassion as your ulterior motive. The same goes for the dark magic, you have to have a malignant purpose or the spell, hex or curse will not be as effective or will not work at all. I'm well aware of why they are called as such. I needed Lucius to see me as a threat. So, that he would hesitant doing something so stupid again. I couldn't let him get away with it. I'm The Heir of The Noble and Ancient House of Black. As the current Lord is unable to fulfil his duties at present. I am to act in his stead. Lucius whether he knows it or not tried to assassinate the temporary new Head of the Black family. That man will be his own families downfall. I had Dobby take Lucius back to Mr. Malfoy and aid his recovery with a nerve regeneration potion and a glass of fire-whiskey. Hopefully he will not take my warning with a grain of salt next time. Draco, cares about his father, however if my hand is forced I will not hesitant to end him. I've been lenient given the recent situation. I will not press matters further. As I do not wish for Draco or Narcissa to suffer as a result".**

" **I will speak with, Lucius, I told him not to underestimate you, and he has done just that. I do not agree with you using the Cruciatus curse. In fact I forbid you from using the unforgivable curses. Is that understood. Mr. Potter you do not need to use those curses. You're a natural born predator. You have many weapons at your disposal to defend yourself. You just need to learn how to utilize them".**

" **What if I was facing mouldy shorts can I use the unforgivable curses on him, mainly the killing curse?".**

" **He is the only exception that I would permit you to use such curses on".**

" **Alright, is there anything else, sir. I need to speak with Ron in regards to my sorting. I never got around to telling him. I know Hermione will be more understanding but I think Ron is going to be the one with the problem as he has a prejudice towards all Slytherins. I don't want to lose him as a friend".**

" **If Mr. Weasley cannot accept you for who and what you are Mr. Potter than perhaps you are better off. You will find that in hard times such as these you who find out just who your true friends are".**

Harry sighed heavily **"Ron has the potential to be a true friend to me, sir. But I've been watching him now for two years and found that he is envious of my life. He wants the fame and glory I have to step out from underneath his brothers shadow and mine. He's uncertain about exactly what his position is in our friendship. He doesn't think that I and Hermione appreciate what he brings to the table so to speak. As much as I hate to admit it sir, you can't be friends with someone who wants your life. A jealous close friend like Ron is worse than a friendly hidden enemy. You don't know if one day whether they sudden decide to turn on you and stab you in the back when your least expecting it. I cannot afford to take that chance not with all my plans falling into place".**

Snape nodded in agreement **"The boy might seem like it now, but he can if you let him become a threat. I suggest that you distance yourself from him, Mr. Potter".**

" **I'll take it into consideration. I need to speak with him, first and then go from there. If you excuse me, sir. I must be going".**

 **Chapter 20: End of The Golden Trio**

Ron felt betrayed that Harry hadn't confided in him and that he was leaving them to become chummy with the Slytherins so that he could get them on his side.

Harry left it at that not wanting to argue with Ron knowing it would be a lose cause that Ron would come back when he was ready as any true friend would and if not then it would probably be for the best and he would leave their friendship on good terms if nothing else was accomplished.

During the leaving feast

Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table.

When Hermione entered the great hall he noticed Hermione frown somewhat at not seeing him there at the Gryffindor table.

Ron was brooding darkly beside Seamus who were both shooting Harry a dark look.

Hermione looked after to whom they were glaring at. She looked somewhat surprised and gave him a small wave.

Harry mouthed that they would talk later.

Hermione nodded as she went over to the Gryffindor table and sit down beside Ron who began filling her in.

Draco turned to Harry **"I never thought I'd see the end of the golden trio. You know Potter, they were never truly your friends if they would simply abandon you just for being re-sorted into Slytherin".**

" **I am aware of that, Draco. I and Professor Snape had a similar conversation".**

" **I did warn you-".**

" **Draco, I really don't want to hear I told you so right no** **w** **, I'm really not in the mood"** He told the boy **"** **How's your father?".**

Draco shrugged **"Mother was furious with him. She made father sleep in one of the guest rooms because she feared that you would annul their marriage or worst disown her from the Black family line. I assured mother in a letter than you held father accountable and he was punished for his** **crime. Mother wishes to thank you, for your leniency and protection"**

" **I doubt your father has heard the end of it. He might as well have personally attacked Professor Snape. He's my mentor after all".**

Draco winced " **Father has really dubbed himself in it, this time".**

Harry nodded **"I do not pity him, when Professor Snape gets his hands on your father. Do write to me and tell me how it turns out".**

" **Could I have your attention, please?"** Professor McGonagall said.

" **Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been Petrified. Also, in light of the recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled".**

" **Oh no!"** Exclaimed Hermione.

" **Sorry I'm late!.I'd just like to say that if it hadn't been for you, Harry, I would have been thrown in you-know-where, so I- I'd just like to say 'Thanks".**

Harry smiled **"What are friends for, Hagrid. Glad to have you back, Fangs missed you".**

" **Glad to be back, Harry".**

Draco and the other Slytherins looked at him in question

" **Allies however unlikely should be welcome. If you or a member of your family were moments away from being murdered. Would you allow a half-breed like Hagrid back you up?. They have different weapons than humans do that they can utilize to defend themselves and someone else for that matter should the situation arise. Don't be snobs. You should know that Voldemort recruits all sorts of magical beings and creatures. I'm merely doing that same so we're evenly matched"** He explained.

The Slytherins nodded.

Once the leaving feast was over.

Harry sought Hermione out and explained the situation with him and Ron.

Hermione as Harry had expected had been much more understanding and understood what he was trying to achieve with being re-sorted into Slytherin House. She agreed with him in giving his Ron space. Harry was glad that she still wanted to be friends as they began to discuss next year's study schedule for their upcoming exams.


End file.
